


Tug-O-War

by aila_hazama



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Crack Relationships, Delinquent!Jihoon, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, M/M, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, delinquent!seungcheol, jealous!jihoon, jihoon and wonwoo are fighting over soonyoung, oblivious!joshua, onesided!jigyu, vicepresident!soonyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aila_hazama/pseuds/aila_hazama
Summary: Being the Student Council's Vice President doesn't stop Kwon Soonyoung for being the love subject of various people, namely the delinquent Lee Jihoon and billionaire's son Jeon Wonwoo.





	1. Subject of teasing

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ i'm back to add another soonhoon fic in this fandom! this is my first chaptered fic in ao3. as usual, forgive my poor grammars but I hope you enjoy it~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Seventeen. This work is purely a fiction of mine ft. seventeen members as characters! :)

Kwon Soonyoung doesn’t know why a certain pink haired delinquent always targeting him for teasing. Despite his small physique, he is surprisingly strong but why he’s always bothering him? As far as he concerned, he never crossed path with the pink haired moreover riled him up because he knows the pink haired’s capability. It’s like digging your own grave if you mess up with him. 

Today is no difference. The pink haired delinquent purposely stomped on his foot when they walked past each other. 

\-------------

Soonyoung groaned in pain inside the Student Council’s clubroom before being halted by the creaking sound of the door.

“Your foot… is it fine, Soonyoungie? Do you need to go to the infirmary for a check-up?” Joshua, the President of Student Council asked concernedly as he realized the younger’s throbbing foot. 

“J-Just slightly numb but I’m fine!” Soonyoung said, flustering. He quickly wears his sock and shifted his sitting position into more proper. 

It is widely known that the Vice President of Student Council, Kwon Soonyoung has a major crush on his president (though the president is oblivious for his side). Soonyoung can’t help but loses it when his president shows his consideration towards him. Even though he knows he’s naturally caring with everyone even the haters but that’s what makes him attractive even more. 

“Seriously, what’s wrong with that Lee Jihoon guy?” Minghao the secretary asked in wonder.

“Yeah. I noticed that he always targeting Soonyoung hyung too.” Dongjin the treasurer nodded agreeing.

Soonyoung shrugged. “We are Students Council and they are school’s delinquents. What do you expect? Just ignore it. It’s not like I’ve been hospitalized by him _yet_.” He waved his hand dismissively. 

“Hyung!” They scowled. 

Joshua let out a sigh. “Just to make sure, please have a check-up later okay?” 

A sweet yet concern tone made Soonyoung melted even more. 

“And thank you for keeping the peace even though you are hurt. I can never be able to repay your kindness and consideration, Soonyoungie. I mean it.”

 _A date would do._ Soonyoung wished he can utter it but seeing Joshua so honest, he doesn’t want to ruin it with his selfishness. He softened into a smile regardless. 

“Sure hyung. We are Student Council after all. We have to set a good example for the students.” 

He unconsciously blurted it out and only to receive a smile that blinded him forever. 

“Thank you.”

 -----------------

As being told, Soonyoung went to the infirmary for a check-up right after the club meeting ended. _(He wants to keep his words with Joshua. Lol.)_

“There’s nothing serious with your foot. You will be fine the tomorrow.” The doctor said with assuring smile.

“Thank you very much, Doctor. I thought so too but my president insisted to have me go for a check-up.” Soonyoung replied sheepishly while scratching his nape. 

“You mean Joshua? He’s indeed a nice guy—” 

BAM!

The door abruptly was swung open and a small figure with bruises all over strode in. 

“Patch me up.” He demanded. 

“Uh… Jihoon. Please sit there. I will get the antiseptics ready first.” She pointed to the chair and went to grab the first-aid kit.

Soonyoung was awkward to see him in this condition. When their eyes met, Soonyoung quickly looked away and only to find the doctor came back with the first-aid kit on her hand.

“Did you get yourself into a fight again?” She asked concernedly as she applied the antiseptics on his wounded elbow.

“Ow!” He let out a manly squeak that echoed inside the infirmary.

“That’s why I told you to stop picking up on others. I know you are strong but you are small and it is a disadvantage even for a delinquent like you.” She nagged like a mother would do and it is endearing for Soonyoung when the one got scolded is none other, Lee Jihoon, the one who loves to _bother him._

“Tsk. Stop nagging. You will make my wounds sting even more. Just do your job.”

She purposely pressed it harder and made the guy winced louder. “ARGH!”

Amused, a laugh accidentally escaped from Soonyoung. It was too late for him when he realized it. The next thing he knows that a certain pink haired already set his eyes on him. 

_I’m screwed…_ Soonyoung mentally noted himself to be extra careful from now onwards.

“D-Doctor!” He adjusted his glasses in between. “I-If there’s nothing anymore, I think I will excuse myself first?” He said with half-hearted smile.

“Oh, sure. You can leave now.”

“Thank you very much!” Soonyoung bowed politely and walked past them quickly. But he knows that a certain pink haired would not let him go that easily. The other male purposely poked his leg out when Soonyoung walked past him and before that poor vice president could avoid it, he already stumbled on the floor, face first. 

“S-Soonyoung!?” The doctor gasped and stood to help the poor guy while Jihoon already burst out laughing like a madman.

 _Oh God. I think I’m totally screwed this time. He’s not going to let me off…_

 ----------------- 

“What’s wrong with your forehead!?” Joshua gasped in surprised when he saw Soonyoung in the following day, forehead’s patching up.

“I stumbled on the floor…” Soonyoung said with a slight blush. “But Doctor already patched me up so there’s no need to worry!” He convinced him. 

“Of course I’m worried! I don’t want you to get hurt!” Joshua exclaimed. 

Soonyoung blushed wilder and avoided any eye-contact with him now, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

Standing not so far from the duo are oh-so-jealous Jihoon and his group. Despite being a delinquent, Jihoon can’t help but fallen into Student Council Vice President, Kwon Soonyoung’s charm. He found the latter is charming which he will never admit it on his face. He knows (everyone knows) that Soonyoung has a major crush on his president (except the said person himself) but screw that. He just enjoyed tormenting the other and loves to see his reaction towards everything. That’s it. Or at least that’s what he thought. 

Jihoon clicked his tongue in annoyance and stormed towards their direction straightway. He purposely stomped on Soonyoung’s foot once again as he walked past them.

“OWWW!!!” Soonyoung winced. “What was that for—”

Before Soonyoung could argue more, Jihoon already leaned his face closer to him and pressed his lips against his. Obviously, that caught Soonyoung off-guard. This is the worst that Jihoon had done to him. With Joshua next to him, it doesn’t contribute anything other than misery. 

“Omo. Shouldn’t we do something about that, hyung?” 

Speaking of delinquency among high school, Choi Seungcheol is one of the hot lists and so does Lee Jihoon, for being his right hand man. Together, along with the other two, Mingming and Chan, they are undefeated. 

Seungcheol just let out a sigh. He knows that the younger has a major crush on Soonyoung (though the younger is in denial) but he didn’t expect he would go to this extend. “Just let him.” 

Jihoon grinned after broke the kiss. “Oh~ if you have a problem with that, come and say it directly to my face.” He licked his lower lips to purposely rile Soonyoung up as he knows the other would not fight back moreover in front of his so-called crush. 

Soonyoung who is as embarrassed as hell quickly shoved the shorter away, grabbed Joshua’s hand and turned to the opposite way of Jihoon. “Let’s go, hyung.” 

“B-But your foot…” Joshua hesitated but still let himself being dragged by Soonyoung regardless.

“I’m fine.” Soonyoung flashed him a reassuring smile that put Joshua at ease. But obviously not to Jihoon. 

“Tsk.” He clicked his tongue in annoyance (more to jealousy) once again as he watched them. Exasperation started to overwhelm him. 

“He dumped you, hyung.” Chan chuckled when the four delinquents reunited.

“Shut the fuck up.” 

Chan raised his hand, surrenders when Jihoon shot him a death glare. He knows, further is as good as suicide.

\-------------------- 

 _Oh gosh… Why he did this to me!? Can he please at least let me breathe??_ Soonyoung would be lying if he says he is not embarrassed. A guy just kissed him in front of his crush. A guy. Lee Jihoon on top of that. _Arghhh! I want to die! That’s my first kiss too!!!_

“Soonyoungie?” Joshua’s voice snapped him back to reality. 

Soonyoung flinched and immediately whipped his head on reflect. “Y-Yes?” 

“We have past our clubroom…”

“Ugh… sorry. I-I didn’t realize…”

“Something happened between you and Jihoon?” Joshua asked, slightly reluctant since he doesn’t want to pry too much into his dongsaeng’s life but still he needs to know if something’s bothering him. 

_Omo. Please don’t kill me with those considerate shots, Joshua hyung._ “I-It’s nothing!” he shook his head furiously. “It’s just one of his teases.” _Great. Tease with a kiss. Joshua hyung would probably think me as insane. He surely had a thought of me getting along with that scoundrel Lee Jihoon. DAMN IT LEE JIHOON!!!!_

“Soonyoungie, if you have something bothering you and you need someone to talk to, I’m always here.” He patted his shoulder as well flashing him the convincing smile ever. 

“Thank you, hyung…” 

_How I wish I can confess my feelings to you, Shua hyung…_ Soonyoung sighed inwardly.

 ----------------

Day by day, Jihoon never failed to bother the bespectacled raven haired even after the kissing _tragedy_ (surprisingly, nobody talks about this). He either stomped on the poor guy’s foot, purposely bumped into him _hard_ , disturbed him in the class and the list goes on. Today is no difference in the class.

Shortly when Soonyoung arrived in the class, his seat was taken by a certain pink haired. That guy prodded his legs on the table, crossing his arm over his chest and throwing the other male a smug face. 

_Surprisingly, this delinquent is earlier today, huh._ Soonyoung frowned but moved to his seat regardless. 

“This is my seat. Can you please move, Jihoon-sshi?” He said politely. 

“Your seat? There’s no name here.” Jihoon chuckled. 

“Fine.” Soonyoung sighed in defeated. He moved to sit on Jihoon’s vacant seat which is a seat in between the game maker’s son, Jeon Wonwoo and the famous transfer student from China, Wen Junhui. And that means another trouble… 

“Someone got his seat stolen~” Jun snickered.

Soonyoung ignored the guy and took out his notebook from the bag instead. 

“Yah. I’m lazy to jot down the notes today. Do it for me. I will pay you.” Wonwoo said, throwing his notebook on Soonyoung’s (Jihoon’s) table.

“Why don’t you do it by yourself?” Trying not to emit the billionaire’s son’s wrath, he said as polite as possible. Who knows what he will do to him later if he acts nonchalant… He is scarier than Jihoon though. 

“I told you I’m lazy, didn’t I?”

Soonyoung remained silent. _Oops. Did I trigger his anger?_

“Okay, should I tell Joshua about your obvious love towards him then?” The other guy added. 

Soonyoung flinched and shook his head furiously. His face turned completely red with the aforementioned name. He knows Wonwoo would not joke about this thing. He will do it if he sets his mind to it. “F-Fine! I will do it!” _Damn. Am I too obvious towards Joshua hyung?_

Amused, Wonwoo smirked in accomplishment. “Good.”

“You are cute, Soonyoungie~ your cheeks look like tomato~” Jun poked his cheek fondly. 

“No, I don’t!” Soonyoung swatted his hand away. _Seriously, why did they always targeting me?? Am I that easy target?_ He grunted inwardly. 

\-------------------- 

Today’s club meeting is cancelled so Soonyoung decided to drop by at the bookstore on his way home. The town is rather hectic today and Soonyoung hates it to push his way through the crowds. So, he decides to use the _shortcut_ a.k.a. the alleyway. 

“Good idea, Soonyoung~” he skipped happily. 

“You are Seungcheol’s right hand man, aren’t you?”

The voice halted Soonyoung’s tracks and made him hid behind the wall on reflect.

“So what?” The said guy blurted out coldly. 

_This voice…_ Soonyoung thought the latter’s voice was relatively familiar. So, to clarify his assumption, he poked his head slowly from behind the wall to have a better view.

His assumption was right. The owner of the voice is none other than Lee Jihoon, a pink haired delinquent who loves to bother him. But for some reasons, he was cornered by a bunch of high schoolers or older than that? Regardless, they outnumbered him and that put him on disadvantage. 

_Should I call police? No, no. Seungcheol hyung? But I don’t have his number. Should I ask Wonwoo for his number? No. He will probably ask me to do something for him again. Arghhhhh! What should I do now?_ Soonyoung was contemplated internally so he didn’t realize the fights already began.

“ACK!!” The groans snapped Soonyoung into reality. He turned around and only to find Jihoon was beating the whole bunch, alone. He was amazed yet terrified with the pink haired’s strength. The way he punched, kicked, back flipped them… He looks like he lives for that. He knows the latter is strong but he didn’t expect him to be _this_ strong. Guess he didn’t get the right hand man title for nothing. 

_If Jihoon is this strong, what makes Seungcheol hyung then?_ The thought made Soonyoung gulped in fear. 

“I know you are there. Show yourself before I kick your ass!” Jihoon yelled from afar. 

_Shit._ Soonyoung wants to run away but hearing the footsteps slowly approaching him made him stunned there in fear. He shut his eyes close as he felt his collar being yanked. 

“You?” 

Weird. Nothing landed on his face. Opening his eyes slowly, he found the pink haired stared at him in disbelief. 

Soonyoung gulped and smiled half-heartedly. “H-Hi……?”

“Tsk.” Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Jihoon released the grasp.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I-I’m taking a shortcut…” Soonyoung stammered when the memory of Jihoon beating the group flashed back across his mind. He would surely die, thinking that if he’s the one who received the hit from Jihoon. Abruptly, his sight darted to Jihoon’s bleeding hand and swollen lips.

“You are injured!” Soonyoung gasped. 

“It’s nothing.” 

“What do you mean by nothing? Your hand is bleeding!” Soonyoung hurriedly undone his necktie and wrapped it around the bleeding hand as an attempt to stop the bleeds. “This would do for now.” 

Much to his dismay, Jihoon didn’t argue and remained silent instead unlike his usual grumpy attitude, then only to find the smaller’s head landed on Soonyoung’s chest softly. He found the smaller is now losing his consciousness. 

“J-Jihoon…?”


	2. The pink haired delinquent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung being teased by the pink haired delinquent again but at least he knows Jihoon smells like strawberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing so bear with me ;))

Jihoon woke up and only to realize that he’s in the school’s infirmary. The dizziness took over him as he barely shifted into sitting position until a voice snapped him. 

“You should rest more.” 

Jihoon grunted but complied regardless, resting his head back on the pillow. “What time is it…?”

“It is nearly 7. Everyone already went home.”

Jihoon clicked his tongue in annoyance, recalling the reality he’s facing. 

Knock. Knock. Knock. Abruptly, the door was slid opened. 

“There. Your ride has arrived.” She said with smile. 

“Jihoon!” Seungcheol popped out from the doorstep with worried face. He quickly approached the pink haired, observing his swollen lips to his now-bandaged hand. 

“I’m fine. Nothing serious.” Jihoon replied nonchalantly. 

“What do you mean by nothing serious? Excessive bleeding from your hand is caused by a cut. Luckily, Soonyoung stops the bleeding.” She retorted.

“Soonyoung?” Seungcheol furrowed his brows with the aforementioned name out of blue.

“Yes. Kwon Soonyoung was the one who brought Jihoon here. Make sure to thank him properly later, okay?” She smiled as she patted Seungcheol’s shoulder.

Seungcheol bowed slightly to the doctor before muttering soft thanks.

\-------

“Care to explain?” 

Seungcheol walks Jihoon home as the latter insisted to walk instead of taking a ride home. 

“Normal thing. Got cornered.” Jihoon replied nonchalantly. 

“You should have called me, Mingming or Chan.” 

“No time for that.”

“Soonyoung?” Seungcheol’s voice is one tone lower when mentioning the name. The thought of involving innocent people is a big no according to their gang rules. 

“He’s happened to be there.”

“What if _they_ saw him?” 

“I don’t think so.”

Seungcheol let out a sigh. “Fine. But make sure you thank him properly later. He saved your ass.” He ruffled his fluffy pink haired with a slight smile across his face. 

“You are not my dad.” Jihoon rolled his eyes but not rejected the hand either way. He always has a soft spot towards the older though he might not admit it in front of his face. 

“But I’m your hyung.” 

“Tsk.”

The next day, Jihoon came late to the class and only to find Soonyoung getting scolded by the teacher because he’s not wearing a necktie.

“I can’t believe a Vice President of Student Council would do something like this. Aren’t you ashamed? How can you set a good example to the students if you, yourself is setting the wrong example?” 

Soonyoung just bowed his head down, avoided any gazes thrown to him from whoever including the teacher. He neither talked back nor made up any excuses. He just simply accepted everything even though it’s clearly not his fault.

Jihoon strode in towards his direction and tied the necktie around his collar which much to everyone’s surprised. Soonyoung was too stunned with the current situation so he let the shorter do as he pleased. As for Soonyoung, this is the softest of Jihoon that he ever witnessed. His face looks soft and genuine unlike the usual grumpy and evil Lee Jihoon. Unbeknownst to him, his heart skips a beat, uncontrollably. 

Shortly when Jihoon’s done, he forced Soonyoung to sit. Thus, he walked to his seat nonchalantly, ignoring the gazes that have shifted to him now.

“I remembered Jihoon took Soonyoung’s necktie yesterday.” Wonwoo voiced out unannounced.

“Yeah. I saw it too.” Jun joined forces.

Obviously, Jun and Wonwoo were lying but nobody’s questioning on that (probably afraid of the later outcome). So, they turned on the blind eye instead. 

“Lee Jihoon. Meet me after class.” The teacher exclaimed after muttering a soft sorry towards Soonyoung.

\--------

Soonyoung was dozing off in the clubroom. They have a club meeting today but he still can’t get off his fast beating heart when recalling this morning event. _What’s gotten into me? It’s just Jihoon!_

“Hyung? Earth to Soonyoung hyung?” Dongjin waved his hand in front of spaced off Soonyoung but there’s no response until a certain honey voice snapped him to reality.

“Soonyoungie?”

“Y-Yes?” He whipped his head to the owner of the voice immediately.

“Are you okay?” Joshua asked concernedly. 

“Yes. Why? Do I look like I’m not?” He tilted his head in confusion. 

“You are spacing off…”

“Uh… I’m okay. Just slightly tired maybe?” He bluffed. 

“Okay… I need to meet someone for a while. I will be back shortly. Will it be okay to leave it to you guys?” 

“Yeah. You can leave it to us.” Soonyoung replied and followed by a nod from the other two. 

“Okay then. I will take my leave first. Thank you.” Quickly standing from his swivel chair, Joshua walked off the clubroom. 

As Joshua disappeared from their sight, Minghao scooted closer to Soonyoung. 

“Hyung, I heard Jihoon hyung saved you this morning?” Minghao wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. 

“Where did you hear that?” Soonyoung was surprised that Minghao knows about this in less than 24 hours. _Who told him??_

Minghao blushed and looked away. “I-I have my own sources…”

Not prying too much, Soonyoung shrugged it off. “Yeah. My necktie was with him.”

Dongjin gasped this time. “Don’t tell me you guys are dating!?” Obviously, he will get the wrong idea since one of Soonyoung’s wears was with Jihoon. He would probably think the two had done _something._

“Haish. There’s nothing between us. We are just classmates.” Soonyoung scowled. 

“But he did kiss you in broad daylight though.” Dongjin finally brought in the taboo event (for Soonyoung) that occurred the other day after nobody had spoken about it. 

His heart skipped a beat when the memory of Jihoon’s kissing him flashing across his mind, making his cheek heating up. Trying to change the subject, he adjusted his glasses and abruptly realized that there’s still one document left on the table that needs Joshua’s approval. “Ah. I forgot.” He quickly stood and grabbed the document to chase after Joshua. 

“Soonyoung hyung?”

“I’ll be back. I need President’s approval on this. They want this by today. I can still make it.” He exclaimed. “Please take care of the rest for a while!” 

\--------

Jihoon just finished getting lectured by the teacher who’s asking him to clean the storeroom later as a punishment. He wanted to skip but when he recalled Seungcheol’s warning, his attempt remained as an attempt. He knows opposing Seungcheol is as good as suicide.

“Now I have to clean the storeroom alone? Fuck yeah.” 

He halted his tracks when he saw the Student Council President with a guy. Not just a random guy but the CEO’s son, Lee Seokmin. Nobody knows about their relationship and Jihoon just doesn’t care about it even though he always bumps into them multiple of times. But the most important thing right now is the one who’s approaching them. 

“Fuck.”

“Did Joshua hyung went the other way around?” Soonyoung halted his tracks for a moment and only to continue his steps after hearing a chatter coming from the same direction. “Gotcha!” A smile escaped from his mouth. 

He skipped towards the voices. Before he could call the older, he realized that the older is not alone. But what caught him off-guard is their position. The other guy had his hands wrapped around Joshua’s waist and Joshua was staring at the guy’s eyes heartily as if they are about to lock a kiss. Soonyoung’s heart crackled and before he knew it, he found his eyes were covered with slightly smaller hands than his. 

“Don’t look.” 

Soonyoung recognized the voice. _‘Even at the time like this he wants to bother me?’_ is what Soonyoung supposedly to think but unbeknownst to him, he just found it heart-warming. 

“Jihoon.”

The said person hummed in response. 

“Thanks but I need to fulfil my duty regardless.” Soonyoung gently removed Jihoon’s hands from his eyes. 

Confused, Jihoon shot him a disapproving looks but Soonyoung just flashed him a smile, the genuine smile he ever saw in Soonyoung before the latter skipped to the couple. 

“Shua hyung.” 

Obviously, the couple was caught off-guard and quickly parted. 

“S-Soonyoungie?” 

Soonyoung smiled to both Joshua and Seokmin. “I’m sorry to interrupt but I need you to give an approval on this.” He motioned the document. 

“Oh. Right. They want it by today.” 

“I’m sorry for missed this up.” 

“No, no. It’s my fault too.” Right after Joshua signed in the document, he handed in back to Soonyoung. “Is there anything else?”

“I think that’s it.” Soonyoung replied with a smile.

Joshua then realized that the pink haired was standing not so far from them with indescribable expression.

“Uh… Did Jihoon disturb you again?” The President asked concernedly. 

Soonyoung however just flashed him a smile. “Nope! Today he is good! I will head back first then hyung~” he skipped happily to Jihoon and left the couple speechless.

“You knew?” Jihoon asked when they began their steps. They are now walking side by side (surprisingly).

Soonyoung shrugged. “I should know that much especially for someone like me, who adores him.” He replied without looking at Jihoon.

“Yet you still fall for him?” 

Soonyoung turned to Jihoon and grinned. “Why? Are you jealous~?” 

Jihoon broke into a smirk. _Wrong move, Mr Vice President._ He shoved Soonyoung to the wall and drew his face closer to him. “You want me to?” His tone was dangerously lower than normal and obviously sent down a shiver to Soonyoung.

The taller was trapped in between Jihoon and the wall now. _Damn! This guy is no joke despite his height!_ He swears he was trembling as hell unknowingly. 

“I can do it if you want that badly~” Jihoon moved to nibble Soonyoung’s ear mischievously. 

Soonyoung could feel his cheek heated up with the sudden proximity. He can feel Jihoon’s hot breath on his neck that sending him a tingling sensation. Quickly shoving the pink haired away, Soonyoung began his steps. “I-I-I have work to do!” He stuttered.

Jihoon was amused and found himself smiling as he watched the vice president skipped to his clubroom hurriedly with bright red face. 

“Damn Lee Jihoon!” Soonyoung barged into the room, with bright red face, looking so infuriated.

“Woah! What’s wrong with you, hyung? Your face is red all over!” Minghao exclaimed. 

“That Lee Jihoon! He—”

“What about me?” Before Soonyoung could finish his sentence, Jihoon appeared out of nowhere which startled the vice president. 

“GAH! L-LEE JIHOON!? W-W-When did you come here!?” Soonyoung exclaimed, taking a few steps backward from him. 

“Come. You have to do me a favour.” Jihoon grabbed his hand and dragged him out. The other two just watched them in puzzlement as they exchanging stares with each other. It’s better for them to stay away?

“W-Wait! Why me!?” Soonyoung snapped, finally managed to swat the hand away as they walked along the corridor. 

“Well, you are the Student Council. Help students in need. I’m that student in need right now.” 

“Coming that from you is so not—”

Jihoon drew his face closer to Soonyoung once _again._ “So not what?” He smirked.

“…convincing…” Soonyoung muttered, blushing as he literally can feel Jihoon’s scent due to the proximity. He smells like a strawberry and Soonyoung likes strawberry so the scent was somewhat irresistible for the latter. His heart keeps on pounding dangerously loud too until he thought it would jump out. 

“Your face is red now, vice president~ are you nervous perhaps?” Jihoon chuckled as he keeps tormenting the tomato head Kwon Soonyoung mentally by leaning closer and closer.

Soonyoung swiftly pushed him away this time too, clearing his throat as well adjusting his glasses. “I-I’m busy as you see. You can ask the other member. I’m not the only member in the Student Council! If you excuse me!” He then pushed past Jihoon, ignoring him. _Yes! I won this time!_ He rejoiced inwardly as he thought he successfully shoved the guy away this time. 

But Jihoon doesn’t stop there. He won’t stop. 

“Ow…!” Jihoon knelt down on the floor as if he’s enduring the sharp pain on his hand. This triggered Soonyoung to turn around as he knew the shorter is suffering from the pain but his pride won’t let him do so nonetheless. 

“My hand……!” Jihoon reeled again with his somewhat weak voice which eventually made the vice-president gave up and turned his heels.

“A-Are you okay, Jihoon?” He flustered when he saw Jihoon’s expression. (Kindness does betray sometimes. Lol.)

Jihoon wanted to laugh but he contained it and acts accordingly. 

“I’m not okay, vice president… My hand hurts…” 

Soonyoung, being the most naïve person alive just bought the cheap act. Even a child could tell that Jihoon was pretending but Soonyoung on the other hand sincerely thought Jihoon was hurt.

“Let’s go to the infirmary and have doctor to patch you up, okay?” Soonyoung said carefully, one by one and helped Jihoon to stand. 

“My lips hurt too, vice president…” Jihoon uttered when he slung his hand over Soonyoung’s neck. They are just an inch apart when Soonyoung looked over his face, observing his swollen lips.

Shortly, Soonyoung felt that swollen yet soft lips was pressed against his for a few seconds until Jihoon broke it apart with a smug face. “It hurts, Mr Vice President~” 

Before Soonyoung could explode, Jihoon quickly ran off and only to hear a loud ‘LEE JIHOON’ echoed in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thank you for reading! kudos if you like it!  
> the drama 'fighting over soonyoung' will start soon in the next chapter! :DD


	3. The rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung invites Jihoon to his house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy the story so far! This chapter will be slightly long.
> 
> P/S: I really like seme Jihoon tbh so i'm sorry soonyoung!

Standing in front of the classroom doorstep, Soonyoung heaved a deep sigh. He’s not ready to face Jihoon yet after yesterday’s event. That pink haired just stole his second kiss too! Luckily this time nobody watched it. But still, they are in the same class. He can’t escape… Sliding the door heavy-heartedly, he found himself being the centre of attraction. 

“Uh… Good morning…” He greeted awkwardly. Glancing slightly to his seat, the pink haired was nowhere to be found so he quickly shuffled to his seat. A few minutes later, Jihoon strode in with a long yawn. Soonyoung averted his gaze from the pink haired as he walked past him. 

Surprisingly, the pink haired was obedient today. Usually he would harass the vice president when there’s a chance but today he just walked straight to his seat. Probably too sleepy to argue…

“Good morning, Jihoonie~” Jun greeted friendly while applying his eyeliner. The other male just hummed as response before realized a pink envelope placed on his desk. 

“Looks like you have a secret admirer, Ji.” Wonwoo voiced out, gesturing at the _love letter_ on the desk. 

Jihoon was indifferent at first as he opened it but a grin suddenly escaped from his mouth after he read the content. He sat down, prodded his legs on the desk and cleared his throat to gain everyone’s attention.

“To Kwon Soonyoung OPPA,” He began, purposely stressing out the last word. 

The owner of the name already flinched in surprised with the sudden mentioned but he remained seated and let the pink haired continued. _He must have schemed something again! Don’t mind him, Soonyoung!_ Soonyoung mentally noted to himself. 

“There’s something I want to confess to oppa. Can we meet during lunch hour at the rooftop? I’ll be waiting for oppa. From nobody.”

“Woah…” The class cooed as they turned to the said oppa. 

Soonyoung already flushed in bright red as he snapped the desk and walked his way to Jihoon. There’s no way he could pretend that he didn’t hear anything anymore!

The pink haired chuckled when his eyes met the other male. “What? I just read the letter that I received.”

“You don’t have to read it out loud! Plus, it’s not even yours!” Soonyoung tried to snatch the letter away but Jihoon swayed it around, teasing him. 

“Yah! Lee Jihoon!!” He scowled.

“Why? Get it by yourself~” The delinquent snickered, still swaying the letter around. 

Soonyoung had enough of this harassment. He grasped Jihoon’s hand that was holding the letter hardly and made the other male winced in pain. That’s when he realized that he’s grasping Jihoon’s wounded hand. He immediately released the grasp but much to his dismay, a red dot is visible on the bandage now.

“J-J-Jihoon, I-I-I’m sorry!!!” He who’s panicked, chucking the letter away and quickly re-enacted what he had done previously, undone his necktie and wrapped it around Jihoon’s hand though it’s already bandaged… “Let’s go to the infirmary!” He exclaimed. 

“I’m fine. No need to go there.” Serve him right. He’s starting this mess in the first place.

“No! You have to go or I will bring you there by myself! This is an order from the Student Council’s Vice President!” But Soonyoung on the other hand was so determined to bring him to the infirmary. So, it left him no choice. 

“Tsk. Power-abuse.”

Standing from his seat, he obeyed the vice president and walked with him to the infirmary. 

Meanwhile, Wonwoo who’s taking an interest of the love letter more, picking it up from the floor and read it absentmindedly. There’s nothing as Jihoon said just now except for the ‘To’ and ‘From’. Folding the letter back, he kept it and acted like nothing happened.

\--------

“I’ve told you not to pick up on others, did I? You are not fully healed!” The doctor nagged as she re-bandaged his hand. 

“D-Doctor! It’s not Jihoon’s fault this time…! I grasped his hand too hard until it bled…” Soonyoung defended but frowned afterwards as guilt overwhelmed him. 

She furrowed her brows in disbelief. “You did?”

Soonyoung nodded apologetically.

“Serve you right, Jihoon.” She scoffed much to Soonyoung’s surprise.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

“Okay, it’s done. But don’t go out and fight again! I won’t treat you if I know you are involved in a fight!” 

“You are not my mom.” Jihoon stood and left afterwards. 

“Uh… Thank you very much, Doctor!” Soonyoung is a polite boy so he made sure to bow to the doctor before leaving. 

“Soonyoung,” But he was halted by the doctor’s voice. 

“Yes?” Turning around, his eyes met the doctor’s concerned eyes. 

“I have a bad feeling about Jihoon… He may be strong but you never know what would happen if you are not there to help him previously. Could you please look after him when Seungcheol and others not around?” She asked concernedly, looking almost plead. 

“Uh…why me…? He can take care of himself though…” Jihoon is stronger than him so why bother? 

“You are the only one whom I can entrust Jihoon with besides Seungcheol.” 

Soonyoung blinked in puzzlement. He still can’t decipher the word ‘entrust’ from the doctor because in fact, he doesn’t get along with Jihoon. Just why? 

“You will be late if you keep chit-chatting there, Mr Vice President.” Jihoon’s voice echoed in the hallway and made Soonyoung quickened his steps after one last bow at the doctor. “Thank you very much doctor! Excuse me!”

Soonyoung chased after Jihoon and walked side-by-side with him. 

“Uhm, Jihoon?” He called while fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“What?” The other male side eyed him. 

“The doctor… Is she your… well… someone related to you?” Soonyoung never meant to be nosy but the way she acts bothered him (in many aspects surely).

“She’d asked you to do something like protecting me?”

Soonyoung gasped in surprise. “You heard?”

“That old hag is my aunt. Just ignore her. She’d probably sleep talked. It’s still early in the morning though.” Jihoon said with a long yawn. 

“Huh??? Do you expect me to say, ‘okay, Jihoon. You are right.’ Like that???”

“You are so noisy…” Jihoon rolled his eyes as well covered his ears with his hands respectively. It’s too early in the morning for him to handle Soonyoung’s chirping voice like this. 

“Excuse me????” 

“Ahem! Class already started. What are you guys doing here?” The baritone voice finally snapped their petty arguments. 

“We are skipping.” Jihoon replied monotonously. 

“What?”

“Seonsaengnim! We are sorry! I brought Jihoon to infirmary just now to treat his hand. We will return to class now! Excuse us!” Soonyoung bowed to the teacher before leaving and dragging Jihoon along. “What do you think you are saying?” Soonyoung hissed and only to receive a long yawn from Jihoon as a response. “Listen when I’m talking to you!”

“You are so annoying, Mr Vice President…” He mumbled with his half opened eyes. 

Sliding the classroom door carefully, they found themselves being the centre of attraction again. Soonyoung just smiled half-heartedly to the teacher who threw him a scandalized look. 

“Kwon Soonyoung-sshi. Lee Jihoon-sshi.”

“Seonsaengnim… Just now—” Before Soonyoung could explain further, the teacher already signalling him to stop. “I get it. Your classmates told me what happened earlier. You two may return to your respective seats.” 

“Th-Thank you!” Soonyoung bowed to the teacher and shuffled to his seat and so does Jihoon. 

“Oh and take note that I’ve partnered you two up for the assignment since everyone already has their respective partners. Please ask your friends later for more details.” The teacher added before resuming with the lesson.

“What??? I’ve to partner up with Jihoon!?” Soonyoung snapped inwardly. He took a glance of Jihoon behind there and only to find the pink haired delinquent rolled his tongue out smugly. Soonyoung swears if he’s not LEE JIHOON, he will beat him into pulp. At least that’s what he, the one who couldn’t bear to even hurt an ant thought… 

\------

During lunchtime, Soonyoung’s heading straight to cafeteria and reunites with his board members there. He’s completely forgotten about this morning’s letter. Jihoon probably remembers but doesn’t give a damn about it. As for Wonwoo, he remembers and takes the initiative to go to the place stated on the letter by the sender which is the school backyard.

Standing all alone there is Kim Mingyu, one of the famous students in school slash Lee Jihoon’s hard core fanboy. 

“Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo’s deep voice startled the said guy. 

“You are Jeon Wonwoo hyung from the same class as Jihoon hyung. What are you doing here? I thought I called Jihoon hyung over and not you?” Obviously the taller was surprised to see someone else instead of Jihoon after he worked hard to keep people away from coming here. 

“That’s right but he might have forgotten or didn’t give a damn about it. Well, his mind is occupied with Soonyoung to begin with, who are you in his life anyway?” Wonwoo tried to sound provocative. 

“First of all, that’s rude! What is your motive of coming here in the first place?” Yup, it did trigger Mingyu because the taller already snapped. 

Wonwoo scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Can’t you tell? I’m here to collaborate with you, smartass.”

“Excuse me?” Mingyu threw him a scandalized look. 

“If you are a die-hard fan of the delinquent Lee Jihoon, then that makes me a die-hard fan of our Student Council’s Vice President, Kwon Soonyoung.” Wonwoo confessed without the slightest embarrassment. _What is embarrassment? Screw it. I have money._

“Kwon _goddamn_ Soonyoung, huh! Can you please stop mentioning that name?? I don’t know what you guys see in that guy! For me, he’s just a plain nerd that _my_ Jihoon hyung head over the heels for an unknown reason!” Mingyu hissed exasperatedly. 

“Same goes to Lee Jihoon. I don’t know what you see in that grumpy pink haired. As for me, he’s just a delinquent who won’t admit he has feelings for _my_ Soonyoung.” Wonwoo shot back, slightly triggered when the other male badmouthed _his_ Soonyoung. Hence, the intense staring game between them starts. 

“Hey, stop talking badly about _my_ Jihoon hyung! He’s not that bad!”

Wonwoo shrugged his shoulders dismissively. “Whatever. I don’t care. So, are you up to it or not?” 

Mingyu shortened their gap while fixating his eyes on the other male. “No matter what, I will be with Jihoon hyung in the end.” He exclaimed in determination while prodding his finger on Wonwoo’s chest. 

The answer was enough to make Wonwoo grinned from ear to ear. “I’ll assume that as a ‘yes’ then.”

\-------

Shortly when the class ended, one of Soonyoung classmates scooted closer to him while everyone slowly dispersed from the classroom. “Hey Soonyoung, how was it?”

“How was what?” Soonyoung replied absentmindedly while packing the books inside his bag.

“With your secret admirer of course! Duh!”

The word secret admirer rang a bell. Soonyoung had completely forgotten about it as his mind was occupied of Jihoon did this and Jihoon did that. “Oh my God! I forgot about it!” 

“Seriously!? What’s on your mind, dude?” 

“Gosh! Where did I put the letter? I’m so stupid… I’m too panicked when I saw Jihoon’s bleeding hand until I’ve completely forgotten about that letter! Oh dear me…” Soonyoung face palmed and shook his head in disbelief. 

Suddenly, Jihoon slammed Soonyoung’s desk out of nowhere which startled both of them. The pink haired signalled the other guy to go and leave him with Soonyoung alone and who is he to disobey Lee Jihoon? So, he nodded as response and quickly left the two alone in the classroom. 

“What do you want?” Soonyoung asked without looking at the other.

“When are we going to do it?” 

_Pause._ Soonyoung was taken aback with _that_ question. _Excuse me?_ “D-Do what?” Unknowingly, he stuttered. 

Seeing the flustering Soonyoung amused Jihoon. His lips curved into a knowing smirk as he drew his face closer to the poor vice president. “What do you think we gonna do~?” he whispered cheekily. 

Soonyoung quickly stood up with bright red face. “I-I-I-I don’t know what you are talking about!” 

“Pfft! Hahahahaha!” Jihoon burst out laughter seeing Soonyoung’s reaction. “Your face! Hahaha! What are you thinking? Hahaha! My stomach hurts~!” 

Jihoon’s reaction did annoy Soonyoung but at the same time he found it endearing hearing Jihoon’s laughter. A tight-face Lee Jihoon just laughed like a madman because of him. That’s an achievement. _Achievement? Okay._

“Are you finished?” Soonyoung retorted, still blushing. 

“I’m talking about assignment. I bet you have some dirty thoughts lingering inside your mind huh, Mr Vice President~?” Jihoon smirked mischievously. “You are so sly~”

“I’m not!!” Soonyoung denied with bright red face. _Geez! I thought a delinquent didn’t even bother about assignment._ “Anyway, you can come to my place and we can do our assignment there if you want!” _What?_

Jihoon was dumbfounded at first because he didn’t expect Soonyoung would **really** invite him to his house. He expected he would do it in the library but whatever. “When?”

“Now? Since there’s no club meeting…” His brain cell was malfunctioned the moment he heard Jihoon’s laughter to be honest. So he can’t think straight anymore. He just threw whatever that came across his mind. 

“Sure.” The other guy simply hummed. This is his golden chance to torture him though.

\------

_**#Mobster is not a monster chat room** _

**LJH:** not joining today

**Boss:** ‘sup?

**LJH:** going somewhere

**MyungMyung:** hunting vice pres again? 

**MyungMyung:** kekekeke~~

**LJH:** *middle finger*

**Boss:** LOL

**Boss:** u need Chan to escort u?

**LJH:** no need for third wheel

**MyungMyung:** AIGOOOOOOOOO  <3<3<3

**MyungMyung:** he’s really going to vp’s place~ ;)

_**Golden Chan** changed **LJH** name to **VP’s baby**_

**VP’s baby:** tf Chan?

**Golden Chan:** ;) I know you like it hyung

_**VP’s baby** changed **Golden Chan** name to **Treasurer’s stalker**_

**VP’s baby:** better this way ;P

**Treasurer’s stalker:** WHATTTTT!??????

**Treasurer’s stalker:** I’m NOT!!!!!

**VP’s baby:** you hate him then

**Treasurer’s stalker:** no

**VP’s baby:** so you like him

**MyungMyung:** admit it Chan~

**Treasurer’s stalker:** ……

**Boss:** my son has grown up

**Boss:** :’)))

**Treasurer’s stalker:** I’m not your son 

**Boss:** my son disowned me now

**Boss:** :’(

**MyungMyung:** you made him cry 

**VP’s baby:** even I don’t

**Treasurer’s stalker:** I hate you guys

**MyungMyung:** but seriously

**MyungMyung:** two of us are whipped for student council boards…

**MyungMyung:** and we are supposedly delinquents…

**MyungMyung:** what should I do with this info?

**Boss:** ……

**Treasurer’s stalker:** ……

**VP’s baby:** I’m going now

_**VP’s baby** has logged out_

**MyungMyung:** ……

**Treasurer’s stalker:** a great escape 

Jihoon pocketed his phone as they reached in front of one double storey house. 

The 15 minutes’ walk to Soonyoung’s place was awkward (from Soonyoung’s POV). His heart beats even faster as they are reaching the house. This is not his first time bringing his friend to his house but this is the first time he’s bringing a delinquent home. _Will Jihoon behave? What if he doesn’t? Ahhhh… Why did I invite him home in the first place?? I’m so stupid._ He screamed mentally, thinking about any possible behaviour of Jihoon. 

“We’re already here. Make sure you behave yourself or I will throw you out!” Soonyoung tried to appear as threatening as possible but yeah… It is threatening to anyone else but certainly not Jihoon. 

Jihoon just shrugged his shoulders dismissively and trailed behind Soonyoung into the house. 

“You are early today, Soonie.” A soft voice greeted Soonyoung as they entered. 

“M-Mom?” Soonyoung flinched in surprised with the sudden greeting.

“Why you look so surprised?” She threw him a scandalized look.

“N-Nothing!” Soonyoung shook his head furiously. 

“Hello, Auntie Kwon. I am Lee Jihoon. Soonyoung’s classmate.” Jihoon introduced himself politely without waiting for Soonyoung to do so. 

“Omo! That’s why Soonyoung looks so flustered~ He’s bringing a cute classmate along~” She nudged Soonyoung who’s turning dangerously red. 

“I’m sorry if my presence here disturbed your peace.” Jihoon continued being unlikely polite. 

“No, not at all! I’m happy to know that Soonyoung has a polite friend like you instead! Just make yourself at home, Jihoon! I have to cook for dinner. Do you mind staying over?” 

“I’d would love to. Thank you very much.” He smiled genuinely but knowing Jihoon, Soonyoung thought the other way around as he sent him a disapproving look. 

Shortly when she left to the kitchen, Soonyoung rolled his eyes as he walked over to Jihoon. “Pretentious.”

Jihoon’s evil side returned as he stomped on Soonyoung’s foot once again and made the vice president winced in pain loudly. “Argh!!!” 

“W-What happened there?” She asked from the kitchen and shortly they heard footsteps approaching them. 

“Soonyoung tripped over his legs, Auntie. I think he can’t walk. I will carry him to his room.” Jihoon lifted Soonyoung in bridal style much to the older’s dismay. 

“W-Wait! W-What are you doing Jihoon!? P-Put me down!!!” Surely, the red face Soonyoung protested. It’s too embarrassing moreover when his mother is watching. But Jihoon was too strong despite his injured hand so he can’t break free. _Damn!_

“Omo! You are so strong, Jihoon. Soonyoung must have troubled you a lot in the past, didn’t he? I’m sorry…” 

“Please don’t mind it.” There, the _genuine_ smile returned. 

“Soonyoung’s room is on the left by the way.” She smiled at Jihoon, signalling him a ‘go’. 

“Oh okay. Thank you, Auntie.” Nodded, Jihoon began climbing up the stairs, heading straight to Soonyoung’s room. 

Shortly when the two left, she squealed inaudibly. “Aww… they are so sweet~”

“LEE JIHOON! What do you think you are doing!!???” Soonyoung hissed in whisper-yell tone right after he shut the door close before them. 

“What?” Jihoon simply threw himself on Soonyoung’s soft bed comfortably after he placed Soonyoung down. “I’ll do what I want. Now, I want to sleep. Just get the work done, will you?” He ordered. 

“Excuse me??? Then why are you even bother to ask about assignment in the first place???” 

Jihoon ignored him and pretended to sleep. 

“It’s my fault for inviting you here.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. Assuming that Jihoon drowned in asleep, Soonyoung decided that he should freshen himself and change into clean clothes before begins with the assignment. He took off his glasses, grabbed his towel and went straight to the bathroom. 

When the raven haired left to the bathroom, Jihoon got up from the bed and reached for Soonyoung’s phone. He simply swiped the phone open as if he owns the phone. First thing first, he opened the unread chat conversation. 

_**#Prefect makes perfect chat room** _

**Treasurer:** Soonyoung hyung! 

**Treasurer:** where u at?

Jihoon’s fingers are all itched to type a reply (which he did in the end).

**Vice President:** home?

**Treasurer:** what!??

**Secretary:** aren’t we supposed to meet at the library?

**President:** something happened to you Soonyoungie? 

Apparently, Soonyoung forgot that he promised his board members to meet at the library after class. 

**Vice President:** Fuck

**Vice President:** I forgot

**Treasurer:** *surprised emoji*

**Treasurer:** Soonyoung hyung just cursed!

**Treasurer:** u really Soonyoung hyung?

**Treasurer:** begone evil spirits! 

**Vice President:** I’m sorry

**Vice President:** Jihoon keeps on bothering me until I forgot

**Secretary:** what did he do this time?

**Vice President:** he kissed me

**Secretary:** …

**Treasurer:** …

**Vice President:** Why? 

**Secretary:** Hyung

**Secretary:** trust me

**Secretary:** he likes you

Before Jihoon could read the last part, there’s an incoming call from the caller ID _**President**_. Jihoon hesitated to answer at first but he wanted to know as to why Joshua calls Soonyoung so he answered it regardless. 

_“Hello?”_

Jihoon heard him on the other line but reluctant to reply because he’s not Soonyoung to begin with. 

_“I know you heard me. I just want to know if Soonyoung is alright, Jihoon.”_

Jihoon widened his eyes in surprise. He didn’t expect Joshua would figure out it was him. Guess he can’t take this President lightly. 

“He’s fine. He’s taking a bath.” Jihoon finally replied. 

There was a long silent until Joshua broke it.

_“…you are in his place?”_

“Why? You want to come here and disturb us?”

_“N-No. I just… I’m just shocked. Well… yeah… I guess we will see him tomorrow then. Sorry for disturbing you guys. Bye.”_

And with that, Joshua ended the call. Somehow, Jihoon was amused and can’t wait to see Soonyoung’s flustering face tomorrow when he meets his board members. He left the group chat when suddenly there’s an incoming message. _Tsk. This Vice President is really popular, huh._

**1 New Message!  
From: Jeon Wonwoo**

Jihoon cocked his eyebrows seeing the sender name. Curious kicks in, he opened the message.

**Coming over to your place**

Jihoon was about to type a reply when suddenly the phone is flooded by incoming messages one at the time so he decided to check it first. 

**1 New Message!  
From: Jeon Wonwoo**

**Oh and I don’t need your approval on that**

**1 New Message!  
From: Jeon Wonwoo**

**Because I know the one who’s reading this is you, Ji**

“Fuck.” Jihoon cursed under his breath. _How the hell did this guy know? Did he put a tracker on him?_

Yeah. He just discovered that Wonwoo likes Soonyoung when he exchanged seat with Soonyoung the other day. The Jeon Wonwoo looks undoubtedly active when that Vice President sat next to him and that made Jihoon came up with the theory which is proven to be true now. 

**1 New Message!  
From: Jeon Wonwoo**

**Expect me to ruin your good times ;)**

Jihoon wanted to smash Soonyoung’s phone against the wall but he abruptly stopped when the said person already went out from the bathroom. He quickly deleted Wonwoo’s messages, chucked the phone onto the bed and acted indifferent.

“Oh, you are awake?” Soonyoung only had a towel wraps around him when he went out from the bathroom and his hair is still damp so Jihoon can’t bring himself to peel his sight off from Soonyoung… 

Soonyoung who realized this cleared his throat to gain Jihoon’s attention. Jihoon was caught red-handed for staring but being a Lee Jihoon, he tried to find an excuse and turned the table around.

“I can’t help but staring at you since you showed me your half-naked body _willingly_.” 

Soonyoung could feel his cheek heated up from the statement. He quickly grabbed his shirt and pants to wear. _This delinquent is really creepy! I thought he’s sleeping!_

Jihoon still didn’t peel his sight off from Soonyoung until he’s done changing. 

“You don’t want to clean yourself first? You can use my clothes later if you don’t mind but it might be slightly big for you…” The vice president swiftly changed the topic. 

Hence, Jihoon stood up and stretched out his hand to the dumbfounded Soonyoung.

“What…?” Soonyoung looked over him in puzzlement. 

“Towel.”

Soonyoung’s mouth turned into ‘O’ shape immediately. “Oh. I will go get your towel—”

Jihoon grasped the towel hung around Soonyoung’s neck before the older could get him the new one. “W-Wha!”

“I will just use yours. No need for the new one.” With that, Jihoon went into the bathroom and left the speechless Soonyoung there. 

“Okay…?” Soonyoung tilted his head innocently. Then, he went to find clothes that will fit Jihoon’s size. Shortly when he found it, he placed it on the bed and starts preparing the table. While waiting for Jihoon to come out, he reached for his phone on the bed (unbeknownst to him that the phone had switched place). No notification. He shrugged his shoulders dismissively and went to charge his almost-dead phone. 

A few minutes later, Jihoon went out from the bathroom. His pink haired is still wet and damn… Who said Jihoon is tiny?? He’s a muscular man all right. Unknowingly, Soonyoung’s sight is glued on the figure in front of him. Jihoon who came to realize this, smiled in amusement. 

“You are not blinking, Mr Vice President. What were you thinking~?” He said mischievously as he approached the raven haired.

Soonyoung finally snapped back to reality (with red face obviously). “N-No. I-It’s just that…”

“It’s just what, Mr Vice President? Your face is red all over~ dirty thought, aren’t you?” He smirked and leaned closer.

“NO! I-It’s just that your s-scars! You got it all over your body…” 

_Right. Scars._ Jihoon’s face reverted to its original poker face as he withdrew from Soonyoung. 

“I’m a delinquent. Do you expect me to be like a model?” He scoffed much to Soonyoung’s dismay. 

_Oh no. Did I offend him?_

“Where are the clothes?”

“On the bed…”

Spotting the clothes on the bed, he took and wore it shortly. It is Soonyoung’s favourite shirt, a long-sleeve plain red shirt that looks slightly loose on Jihoon and black shorts but not that Jihoon’s complaining. Soonyoung on the other hand had to admit that the latter looks cute on those despite his cold face. 

“Err… but that doesn’t mean you are not attractive, Jihoon…” _What?_

_OHHH MAIIII GODDDD!!! KWON SOONYOUNG!!! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? ARE YOU DIGGING YOUR OWN GRAVE BECAUSE MAN! YOU MIGHT DIE IN A FEW SECONDS!_ Soonyoung screamed inwardly but smiled awkwardly outward when his eyes met Jihoon’s. 

Jihoon’s mouth curved into a knowing smirk. He chucked the towel to Soonyoung’s face and it made the latter started to feel restless as he gulped in fear. _Oh shit…!! I’m dead!_ He can feel Jihoon is shortening their gap slowly and within a split second he found himself trapped in between the bed and Jihoon, eyes fixating on each other. 

“So, are you saying I’m attractive huh, Mr Vice President~?” Jihoon’s soft voice gently whispered to his ear. He shut his eyes closed as the tingling sensation returned. He doesn’t want to look at himself in the mirror right now because he knows how awful his face looks like. 

“Mr Vice President~?” Jihoon called again with his velvety voice and this time his naughty fingers are running on Soonyoung’s face which made the raven haired shivered with the touch. “You haven’t answered me~”

Soonyoung wished the floor will swallow him alive now. He’d rather die than being tortured mentally by this demon in disguise in front of him. _Somebody!? Please help me!??_ He literally can hear his heart was about to jump out of his lung right now. 

Knock. Knock. Knock. And thankfully the knocking sound interrupted them. “Soonyoung-ah~ your friends are here!” It was none other his mother. 

Soonyoung’s really thankful to his mom who knocks the door on time but wait. Why this demon didn’t budge??

_No! Don’t open the door yet!!_ There’s a lump in Soonyoung’s throat when he wants to spill the words. And so it happens… 

Shortly when his mother opened the door, she gasped in surprised, looking at their position. “Omo!” 

Soonyoung’s hand reflected on time to shove Jihoon away with bright red face. 

“I understand if you want to have a private time with Jihoon but you should not invite the others to witness your _privacy_ , Soonie dear.” She sighed.

“M-MOM! I don’t!! It’s just a misunderstanding!” His face reddened even more, probably holding his anger and embarrassment? *shrugs*

“But Jihoon looks sour when I interrupt you guys…” She said innocently. 

“He’s not! He’s always like that! By the way, you said my friends are coming over?” He quickly changed the topic. 

“Oh, right. They are here.” She opened the door wider and two figures threw him a wide smile. 

“Hi, Soonyoungie~” Jun greeted friendly.

“Hello, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo greeted. He shot Jihoon a glare afterwards when Soonyoung’s not looking which Jihoon replied with a smug face. 

“Jun, Wonwoo…?” Soonyoung watched the duo back and forth in puzzlement. 

“So, I guess I will leave you guys to it~” She excused herself and went downstairs.

“Wait. Why are you two here…?” The confused Soonyoung asked before inviting them in. 

“I thought we should discuss it with the four of us, assignments, I mean.” Jun exclaimed.

“But it’s a pair work, right?” Soonyoung tilted his head slightly in confusion. _Or did I hear it wrongly?_

“It is but it won’t harm to share knowledge together, isn’t it?” Wonwoo replied as he invaded the room. He sat on the floor and set his laptop on the table Soonyoung had prepared earlier. Jun followed suit and sat next to Wonwoo. 

“Okay…?” Soonyoung doesn’t mind because Wonwoo is relatively a smart student so it benefits him too having him here to share knowledge. 

“So, where should we start?” Jun, the most _neutral_ (?) one began after all four of them has taken their seats respectively around the table (surprisingly Jihoon too).

“Shouldn’t we think about the theme that we are going to use first?” Soonyoung stated rationally. 

They are assigned to write an essay reflecting their partner and combined it into one interesting story later on for their language class. 

“You can use ‘Violence’ for your theme, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo suggested and only to receive a glare from Jihoon. 

“Oh right. You can use ‘Extortion’ for your theme, Jun. I bet there will be a lot of points that you can jot down.” Jihoon snickered. Now is Wonwoo’s turn to shot him a death glare. The intense glaring competition between Jihoon and Wonwoo starts again. 

Soonyoung and Jun just exchanged stares with each other, unsure what to retort in between the heated glaring of Wonwoo and Jihoon.

“What’s wrong with them?” Soonyoung whispered to Jun.

“Oh~ they are just fighting over a cute hamster~”

“Huh? I didn’t know they like hamster?”

“They do now.” Before Soonyoung could react to it, Mrs Kwon’s voice echoed downstairs, calling for him.

“Soonie dear, come and help me out for a while!” 

“Yes mom! I’m coming!” As Soonyoung was about to open the door, his hands were grabbed by Jihoon and Wonwoo, left and right respectively.

“Eh?”

“Let me help you.” They said unison before returned to glare at each other. 

“I-It’s okay! You guys are guests!” Refusing, Soonyoung tried hard to brush off their hands but the grip is tightened instead. “Ow!” he winced. 

On cue, Jihoon released Soonyoung’s hand on reflect and that made Wonwoo grinned in achievement. 

“Tsk.” Jihoon shoved them lightly and stormed out from the room, leaving Soonyoung who already lost at words. Seriously, he doesn’t understand Jihoon’s gesture. 

_Did his hand still hurt?_ Soonyoung’s dumb mind thought. 

“Wonwoo, sorry. I really need to go downstairs for a while.” Shrugging the thought, Soonyoung politely removed Wonwoo’s hand from his and stormed out downstairs, making Wonwoo clicked his tongue in annoyance as he watched Soonyoung disappeared from his sight. 

“1-0~ Jihoonie is on the lead~” Jun snickered and only to receive a smack on his shoulder from Wonwoo. He found out about their petty argument over Soonyoung and it’s amusing to watch without siding anyone. 

\-------

“Let me help you out, Auntie.” Jihoon offered to help as he got into the kitchen.

She flinched in surprise hearing a voice other than his son. “Oh my, Jihoon. Where’s Soonyoung? Did he ask you to come down?”

Jihoon smiled. “Nope. He’s kind of busy discussing with Wonwoo and Jun. So, I come down instead. What can I help you with?”

She returned the smile. “Thank you, Jihoon. Then, can you help me carrying this tray to Soonyoung’s room?” She motioned at the tray loaded with snacks and drinks.

“Sure.” As Jihoon was about to carry the tray, she then realized Jihoon’s bandaged hand. 

“Wait, Jihoon.”

“Yes?” He turned around with the sudden call from her. 

“Did you hurt your hand?” She asked concernedly. 

“Ah, it’s not that serious. I can even carry Soonyoung just now, right? I’m fine.” He assured her until a very familiar voice interjected. 

“No, you are not.” Soonyoung took over the tray from Jihoon’s hands instead. “What if the cut opens back? How am I supposed to answer your aunt by then?” Soonyoung’s voice is gentle but the tone is enough to shut Jihoon. 

“Soonyoung’s right, Jihoon. Take care of yourself first. Even if you don’t, I’ll make sure Soonyoung take good care of you.” She patted his head gently. 

“M-Mom!” Soonyoung was the one who blushed wilder while his mother only giggled in amusement. 

“Haha! Now, don’t make Wonwoo and Jun wait anymore! Go, go!” 

As being told, they made their way upstairs. 

“You are still recovering. Even if you don’t care about yourself, please care about people who care about you. Like your aunt, Seungcheol hyung, Mingming, Chan, me…” He blurted out the last name unconsciously. 

“I don’t expect you to be in the list as well.” Jihoon said monotonously. 

“Jihoon, I’m serious here.”

“Do I look like I sell jokes to you?”

_Ah crap… He’s deadly serious._

But wait. Soonyoung blinked once, twice, thrice… until he finally registered what he was saying just now. His cheeks started to heat up unknowingly. _Damn. Did I just mention my name too? Oh dear._

“I-I mean… I-I care about my friends!!” Stammering, Soonyoung said almost shout. 

“I’m not deaf for your records.” Jihoon rolled his eyes and before he could turn the doorknob, Wonwoo already opened it from inside with a smirk carved on his face. 

“I smell _friendzone_ so I come out~” He grinned from ear to ear. Jihoon on the other hand shot him a glare before pushed past him into the room. Wonwoo then turned to the dumbfounded Soonyoung before offering to help him carrying the tray inside.

A few hours had passed with a blink of eyes. For some reasons, they ended up chattering about each other. Surely they are classmates but they are not close as friends. However, Jihoon did not participate in their conversation. He’s just lying on the bed, scrolling his phone for the newsfeed as well listening to their chatter silently (not that he can shut his ears when Jun’s keep mentioning his name).

“Come to think of it Jihoon, I think Mingyu has a crush on you, more like, a big fan of yours. You must be aware of it, aren’t you?” As a fellow famous student, Jun was close with Mingyu so he knows. 

Soonyoung was somehow deterred with the statement. How come he didn’t know that infamous student like Mingyu has a crush on Jihoon and more importantly why this information bothered him?

“It’s none of my concern.” Jihoon finally voiced out after a few hours staying in silent.

“So that’s why you choose to abandon his letter?” Wonwoo interjected. 

“Letter?” Curiosity kicks in, Soonyoung and Jun turned their head to Wonwoo in unison. 

Wonwoo chucked this morning letter on the table. Shortly when Soonyoung and Jun read out the content, they were surprised (well, even more for Soonyoung).

“Wow. He really did send the letter to you, huh? I thought he just joked around~” Jun said in amazement. 

“So, the letter is actually for you?” Soonyoung voiced out.

Jihoon clicked his tongue. He got off the bed and grabbed his bag. “Such a pain in the ass.”

“Where are you going?” Soonyoung asked.

“Home. It’s not like you want to discuss about the assignment anytime soon.” Jihoon replied nonchalantly as he made his way out the room. 

“Jihoon, wait!” Soonyoung ran after him and only to bump into his mother.

“Where are you guys going? Aren’t you staying for dinner, Jihoon?” She gave them a questioning look.

“I’m afraid I have to decline that, Auntie. I have works to do so if you excuse me?” Jihoon said dejectedly.

“Oh, that’s unfortunate then. But can you promise me that you will drop by here often, Jihoon?” She asked, anticipating his answer. 

Jihoon just softened into a smile. “Sure. I will surely drop by here often if Soonyoung brings me along.” 

“Glad to hear that.” She smiled. 

“Then, I will take my leave first.” Jihoon bowed slightly to her before turned to Soonyoung. “See you tomorrow.” He fist bumped Soonyoung’s shoulder lightly before walked his way to the door.

Soonyoung was dumbfounded, unsure what to reply. This is literally his first time seeing Jihoon’s other side and it made him soft for some reasons. He can’t help but curved his lips into a smile. “Yes. Take care, Jihoon.”

Shortly when Jihoon left, his mother nudged his side and threw him a smug face. “He’s a polite cutie. Absolutely your taste right, Soonie~?” 

Soonyoung snorted. “Yeah right, _polite_.” He scoffed. 

Soonyoung reunited with Jun and Wonwoo at the room later. They are not exactly doing their assignment but chattering instead until dinner time. After the dinner, both of them excused themselves and finally returned to their respective house.


	4. The president of student council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> principal holds a meeting that gather all 16 chosen students
> 
> cheolsoo is finally here yall!  
> also slight sooncheol and soonsoo! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for dropping comments and kudos to this story! <3

_“Let’s break up.”_

_“Seungcheol why…?”_

_“We no longer know each other.”_

_“Don’t do this to me…! I still love you!”_

_“But I don’t.”_

_“Seungcheol! Seungcheol…!!”_

Soonyoung woke up to the blaring sound of his alarm clock, as well snapping him from his dream. Turning off the alarm clock, he yawned and stretched his body. 

“Why did I dream of Seungcheol hyung? And why the other guy’s voice sounds familiar though……?” He mumbled with his half-opened eyes. 

“Soonie dear! You will be late if you didn’t take your morning shower now~” his mother’s voice echoed downstairs.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going now…!” Brushing the dream away, he head up to clean himself. 

\-------

The cloudy grey started to embrace the sky as Soonyoung walked his way to school. He frowned but was thankful enough that he brought his umbrella along or else he will definitely drench in rain. Opening the umbrella up, he continued walking in slow pace, taking his own sweet time as well watching over people. That’s when his eyes landed on the leader of their school delinquent, Choi Seungcheol who ran to shelter himself under the roof of nearby store. 

Walking over towards the older’s direction, Soonyoung boldly stopped in front of him. “Seungcheol hyung?” 

The older just tilted his head up slightly as response and Soonyoung took it as a sign for him to continue. (He mentally congratulated himself for boldly approached the delinquent.) 

“Uh… if you don’t mind, we can share umbrella and walk together to school?” He offered though deep inside him he knows that Seungcheol will likely to decline. 

Much to his surprise, Seungcheol just hummed and scooted under the umbrella. He was speechless at first until the delinquent retorted. 

“You want me to hold it for you?”

Soonyoung snapped from his trance and immediately shook his head as response. “It’s okay! I will hold it! Let’s go.”

Unknowingly, Soonyoung’s heart was thumping loudly when they began their steps. He doesn’t know why but somehow he felt like this is one of the nerve-wrecking moments in his life, standing next to the strongest guy in school. Recalling how Jihoon fought the thugs previously doesn’t contribute anything other than fear because he knows Seungcheol is stronger than Jihoon so in other words, if he messes up with Seungcheol, he’s done for. 

“You…”

“Y-Y-Yes!?” He jolted in response when Seungcheol suddenly voiced out.

“Thanks for saving Jihoon the other day.” 

Blinking, Soonyoung’s dumb mind was slow to decipher what Seungcheol’s trying to say. He looked over to the older. “Eh?”

“I bet he didn’t thank you properly, huh?”

Finally deciphered the information, Soonyoung hastily replied the other male. “Um… It’s okay!! I-I mean, it’s Jihoon after all… Besides, it’s normal to save a friend, right?” He smiled awkwardly. 

“No wonder Jihoon is so whipped towards you.” Seungcheol chuckled.

“I’m sorry, did you say something? The rain is too loud so… I can’t hear you…”

“Nope.”

They continued walking in comfortable silence. Soonyoung never imagined he will come across the delinquent leader moreover to share an umbrella with him. But at least he knows that Seungcheol is not like what he thought he would until his last night’s dream hit him. 

_“We no longer know each other.”_

_Shit. Why did I remember that?_ He side-eyed Seungcheol’s profile silently as though examined him. This is his first and probably last chance to see Seungcheol up close. Seungcheol is relatively handsome with long eyelashes that girls would die for, his sharp jawline… if he’s not a delinquent, he’d probably become a school idol. 

_“Don’t do this to me…! I still love you!”_

_“But I don’t.”_

Brushing the dream away from his mind, his sight darted back to the front. _It’s just a dream, Soonyoung… Even if it’s true, it has nothing to do with you._

When they arrived at school, students already crowded the notice board. Uninterested with whatsoever news pinned there, Seungcheol just patted the younger’s shoulder as though thanking him before parted ways. 

Soonyoung on the other hand was curious. So, he went to read the notice pinned there. 

_The following names are required to attend a meeting with the Principal today after school. Attendance is compulsory or you will be penalized._

_1\. Boo Seungkwan (1st year)_  
2\. Choi Seungcheol (4th year)  
3\. Chwe Hansol (1st year)  
4\. Hong Jisoo (4th year)   
5\. Jang Doyoon (4th year)  
6\. Jeon Wonwoo (3rd year)  
7\. Kim Mingyu (2nd year)  
8\. Kwon Soonyoung (3rd year)  
9\. Lee Chan (1st year)  
10\. Lee Jihoon (3rd year)  
11\. Lee Seokmin (2nd year)  
12\. Shin Dongjin (1st year)  
13\. Wen Junhui (3rd year)  
14\. Xu Minghao (2nd year)  
15\. Yao Mingming (2nd year)  
16\. Yoon Jeonghan (4th year) 

_Meeting with the Principal?_ Soonyoung was taken aback with the sudden announcement because usually Principal will tell the Student Council beforehand if he wants to hold a meeting.

“It must be important.” Joshua’s voice out of nowhere startled Soonyoung as he jumped slightly, making the older giggled with the reaction given.

“P-President! Good morning!” 

“Good morning, Soonyoungie. How’s your yesterday?” Joshua asked. 

“Fine, I guess?” Tilting his head slightly, Soonyoung was unsure as to why Joshua brought up yesterday’s event. _Did he know Jihoon and others came to my house?_

Joshua softened into smile. “I’m glad it goes well. I was worried that you suddenly cancelled to meet us in the library yesterday.” 

TING. The last sentence of Joshua finally knocked Soonyoung some sense. It just came to his mind that he supposedly meets his club members to discuss about something but somehow he ended up spent it with his three classmates instead. 

“Oh my God!! I-I’m really sorry!! I forgot!!!” He face palmed apologetically. “I was assigned to partner up with Jihoon for an assignment so we were discussing that yesterday. I’m really sorry, President…! You should have given me a call so that I can come running to you guys.” 

“I did give you a call and Jihoon answered it. He didn’t tell you…?” 

Soonyoung gasped and quickly fished out his phone to review the call history and yes, as Joshua said, he did receive a call from the latter. Frustration started to overwhelm him when Jihoon’s smug face came across mind. “That scoundrel…!” 

Joshua patted his shoulder and smiled. “It’s okay Soonyoungie. We are not discussing anything serious. Your studies come first. Besides, class is about to start soon. I guess I’ll see you around during the meeting?”

“Yeah. See you later, President. I’m sorry once again…” Soonyoung frowned. 

“It’s okay.” Joshua ruffled the younger’s hair before proceed to his classroom and so does Soonyoung. 

\-----

Soonyoung strode into the classroom but the pink haired was nowhere to be found. Sighing in relief, he walked his way to his seat and that’s when he felt an arm wrapped around his neck.

“Good morning, Soonie!” If Soonyoung had a heart attack, he would probably die twice only for this morning. 

“W-Wonwoo…! You startled me!” 

“Sorry…!” Wonwoo however just flashed him a sheepish smile. “Did you sleep well last night?”

“Yeah. I slept like a log.” Soonyoung replied him with his trademark smile. And then, there comes the intruder, interrupting their small chatter. 

“Don’t block the fucking door.” Jihoon intervened, purposely crashed into them and parted them apart. 

“Ow! Hey! Can’t you say it nicely—”

Before Soonyoung could finish his sentence, Jihoon shot him a death glare and made him squeaked in fear. 

“Don’t mind that grumpy delinquent, Soonie. Today you are sitting next to me.” Grasping his hand, Wonwoo walked their way to the seats but was stopped by the delinquent in between. 

“What the fuck, emo nerd? That’s my place.” Jihoon shoved the taller roughly, starting the staring contest between them. The classmates cooed at the sight as though encouraging them before the Vice President of Student Council stepped in. 

“Okay, stop it. I don’t know what problem you have with each other but please stop it for the time being. If you don’t stop now, I will take action on both of you as a Vice President of Student Council.” Soonyoung stood in the middle, separating them apart as well warning them. He could be threatening if he wanted to. “We will sit at our own respective seats.” He exclaimed firmly. 

“Tsk.” Jihoon however wasn’t amused so he left the classroom. 

“Where are you going? The class is about to start soon!” Soonyoung called the other male but only to receive a cold shoulder from him. 

“I don’t fucking care.” Jihoon walked off nonchalantly and made the Vice President sighed in defeated. He knows nothing will fruit out if he forced the pink haired to stay. “Fine…”

\-----

All classes had ended for the day. Hence, the aforementioned names started to gather in the meeting room one by one. First to arrive is surely the student council boards; Joshua and his members. 

“You can sit here, President!” Soonyoung offered the seat and even went the trouble to pull the chair for him. 

“Thank you, Soonyoungie.” Flashing him his trademark sweet smile, he sat down and that made the Vice President melted even more. Soonyoung swiftly slid into a seat next to Joshua, continued adoring him from his seat. Of course, the President is oblivious from his side.

“Hyung, please control yourself.” Nudging his side, Minghao who sat next to Soonyoung called out for his antics. 

“You are being too obvious…” Dongjin who sat next to Minghao commented too but not loud enough for Joshua to hear. They can’t believe their President is so dense for not noticing Soonyoung’s obvious crush towards him. 

Secondly to arrive are those elites who walked in with money on their hands, waving it proudly. 

“Oh, hello there, Mr President and co-~” Jang Doyoon, the leader of the so called elite students greeted them before taking the seats next to the Student Council. 

“Hello, Doyoon-sshi.” Being the humble and ever polite Joshua, he replied him softly. The others just nodded in acknowledgement. 

There, that time, Joshua’s eyes met the CEO’s son, Lee Seokmin’s eyes and made the younger flushed in bright red and quickly looked away. Their relationship remains mystery. Rumour has it that they are dating but sometimes it doesn’t look like one or perhaps they hid it? Nobody knows except themselves… 

“I-Is it just me or this room is rather hot?” Trying to play it cool, Seokmin walked to the seat while fanning his face with money. 

“Maybe we should provide money for the school so that they can at least add more air-conditioners right, Soonie?” Taking a seat in between Doyoon and Seokmin, Wonwoo flashed Soonyoung his genuine attractive smile. 

Unsure what to respond, Soonyoung just nodded with an awkward smile. 

“Ah~ I’m so sleepy… but good idea either way.” Chwe Hansol, a worldwide artists’ son agreed, followed by a long yawn afterwards. He then took a seat next to Seokmin and returned to his dreamland as soon as he placed his head on the table. 

Thirdly to arrive are the school divas that walked in with confidence, surrounding by their fangirls and fanboys.

“Alright guys. This is as far as you can get~” Yoon Jeonghan, the leader of the so called famous students slash school idols said along with the flirtiest wink that made his fans went wild. 

“Yoon Jeonghan~!! You are beautiful!!” They squealed.

“We will enter the meeting room now~” Boo Seungkwan, who is famous with his sassy attitude sassed. 

“Don’t miss us too much~” Jun said with playful smirk carved on his face.

“We won’t help you if you fall~” Last but not least, Kim Mingyu who claimed to be the definition of perfection winked and blew them a kiss that surely shortened their lifespan.

“Kyaa~~!!!” The girls squealed out loud and some even collapsed on the floor, unbearable with the sudden attacked. 

The last to arrive are none other than Choi Seungcheol and his pack. 

“Fuck off!!” A yelp echoed on the hallway that made the crowds squeaked in fear and immediately made a way for the delinquents who are intimidating as hell. They shot the crowds a death glare before entering the meeting room.

“Finally, our Cheolie is here~” Jeonghan chirped. 

Seungcheol shot him a glare but a Yoon Jeonghan would never be bothered by it. He grinned cheekily at him instead. Seungcheol and Jeonghan are literally the same in term of fearsome. While Seungcheol is feared due to his overwhelming strength, Jeonghan on the other hand gave out this dark frightening aura that made everyone bowed down to him. 

BAM! The delinquents slammed the table in front of the Student Council and made them flinched in surprise. 

“Fuck off.” Yao Mingming a.k.a. Seungcheol’s left hand man said in threatening voice.

“B-But we come—”

Trying to argue, Minghao was shot with a death glare by the other guy, Lee Chan. 

“Okay.” Being the peacemaker, Joshua just obeyed and asked his boards to switch place. 

Nodded complying, Dongjin was the first one to walk followed by Minghao, Joshua and finally Soonyoung (who volunteered to walk after Joshua). Of course it doesn’t stop there for Soonyoung. 

THUD!

“OW!” He winced out loud when he found someone kicked his shin real hard. 

Obviously, it is none other than Choi Seungcheol’s right hand man, Lee Jihoon who purposely did that. He threw the raven haired a smug face and made the latter quickly shuffled to his seat, avoiding any eye contact with him. 

_What’s wrong with him??? Always targeting me when I don’t do anything to him!_ Soonyoung grunted inwardly while holding the sharp pain on his shin. 

“Are you okay, Soonyoungie?” Joshua asked worriedly. 

“I-I’m alright, President! Don’t worry!” The younger convinced him. However, their short drama was witnessed by the whole room. Some just couldn’t care less but some REALLY paid attention to it. 

Shortly when everyone settled down, the Principal appeared with Vice Principal and a few other teachers. 

“It seems like everyone is here. I’m so proud!” The Principal exclaimed proudly as well applauding for them. 

“Tsk. Make it quick, old man. We are busy.” Seungcheol scowled. He prodded his legs on the table and crossed his arms over his chest absentmindedly. But the Principal was having none of it.

“First of all, I’m not that old. Secondly, I’m here to inform you guys that there will be a collaborative camp next week that last for 3 days and 2 nights and all 16 of you will participate in that camp, representing our school. No excuses. Thank you in advanced.” The Principal exclaimed firmly. 

They exchanged stares with each other before Joshua finally retorted in between. 

“May I know why we are chosen?” 

“Well, obviously because all 16 of you are the perfect candidates and I’m sure you can make our school proud of you. Oh and I’ve chosen you as the leader and Seungcheol will help you out, Jisoo.” The Principal simply announced that much to everyone’s dismay.

Obviously, the president himself was shocked with the sudden registered information. Without he realized, his sight was darted to the owner of aforementioned name. Their eyes met but the latter just stared at him with an indescribable expression. The unspoken words between them were enough to create the intense atmosphere. 

“I’m against it.” Seungcheol broke the eye contact as well the uncomfortable silence between them. “There’s no way we will collaborate with Student Council.” His pack hummed in agreement. 

“Of course you will be penalized if you don’t. Like I say previously, I’m here to **inform** and not to **ask**. You better know how differentiate them.” The Principal said with sinister smile and made Seungcheol threw him an unamused look. 

“So, anymore question before I proceed to the main content?” He added again, looking over his chosen students. There was a long silence so he decided to carry on the meeting. 

“The objective for this collaborative camp is to unleash your hidden skills that you possessed other than improving your communication skills. It will be held in Busan and you will board a bus. You don’t have to worry about school because I already exempted 16 of you.”

The meeting went for another 30 minutes with the Principal explained what they are going to do there. Some paid attention to whatsoever the Principal was saying, laughed when the Principal cracked jokes but some already drifted in their own world. 

“That’s it, you may return to your respective house now. Thank you for your cooperation!” And the meeting that seems like forever to them finally ended when Principal dismissed them. 

“Oi.” Jihoon stopped Soonyoung in between when the latter walked his way to the door. 

“My name is Kwon Soonyoung not ‘oi’.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes. Seriously, he had enough of Jihoon bothering him for today. 

“Soonyoungie, we will head back first okay?” Patting the younger’s shoulder lightly, Joshua excused himself as though giving the duo a space. 

“See you next week hyung~” Followed by the duo, Minghao and Dongjin who waved at him in unison.

“Yeah, see you guys.” After the trio left, Soonyoung’s rolled his eyes as he turned to Jihoon. “What do you want?” 

Jihoon walked towards him and shoved a notebook to his chest. “I’ve done my part. Just combine it with yours and continue the rest.” He pushed past Soonyoung and walked away, leaving the clueless vice president.

Soonyoung still dumbfounded as he looked at the notebook and Jihoon back and forth. It’s already too late when he knocked himself some senses because Jihoon already left. He let out a long sigh before flipping the pages.

_Theme: Unrequited love_

_Kwon Soonyoung is such a fool._

“What the heck??” The first sentence was enough to trigger Soonyoung but he kept reading regardless.

_Even though he is the Vice President of Student Council but that doesn’t stop him for being such a fool. He’s in love with someone that obviously loves someone else. No matter what he does, HJS will only see him as his younger brother. Nothing more. Can you imagine how pathetic is that? Pfft._

Soonyoung threw the notebook onto the floor harshly before a loud ‘LEE JIHOON’ echoed on the hallway. 

Meanwhile, Jihoon already walked out to the front gate along with his gang. 

“I heard someone yelled your name, hyung.” Chan pointed out as he looked around to find the source of the voice.

“Nah~” Jihoon chuckled. 

“What have you done this time, Jihoon? Stop tormenting that guy.” Seungcheol sighed. 

“Oh by the way, I heard you shared umbrella with that vice president this morning, hyung!” Mingming dragged the topic as he nudged the older playfully. 

“You are such a gossiper, Mingming-ah.” Seungcheol rolled his eyes. 

“So it’s true?” Jihoon retorted. 

Chan, Mingming and Seungcheol then exchanged stares with each other as well suppressing their laughter when they saw Jihoon’s unamused expression. _He was obviously bothered with the information!_

“What?” Jihoon scowled. 

“Is it jealousy that I sense?” Seungcheol snickered. 

“I’m not jealous.” 

“Yeah right but your expression shows otherwise.” Seungcheol chuckled. 

“Haha! You are so whipped, hyung!” Chan commented.

Jihoon snorted. “Look at yourself in the mirror, Chan.”

“What?? No!” 

“Relax, Jihoon. I won’t take your vice president away from you~” Seungcheol snickered but only to receive a cold shoulder from the younger.

“Shut up.” 

“Seungcheol.” As they were laughing roasting Jihoon, they were interrupted by a very familiar voice calling for Seungcheol. 

The other three (excluded Seungcheol) turned their head in unison and only to find the President of Student Council standing before them. 

“Can I have a word with you, Seungcheol…?” Joshua asked hesitantly. 

“What do you want—” 

“Let’s go.” Seungcheol cut Mingming off and starts walking without bothering the other male’s presence there. 

“Seungcheol, please! This is just about the upcoming camp! P-Plea—” 

“Do we have other business than that though?” Seungcheol said bluntly.

Joshua looked down to his shoes before muttering a soft ‘no’. 

“Then just talk here.”

The three of them who can feel the intense atmosphere want to just leave them alone but a glare from their leader halted their attempt. So, they remained in their position.

“Okay. I need to discuss with you about arrangements while we stay there like rooms, activities, rules and stuff.” Joshua said composedly. 

“You are the leader. Just do your stuff.” Seungcheol replied nonchalantly. 

“But I need your help, Seungcheol. Please cooperate!” Gritting his teeth, Joshua started to lose his composure.

Turning around to Joshua, Seungcheol finally made an eye contact with the other male. “Listen here. I was chosen unwillingly and I’m not the leader so screw it.” Seungcheol said while staring straight into Joshua’s eyes as though threatening him with his gaze.

“You really hate me that much?” Joshua however didn’t waver from it but challenged him instead. The air started to tense up but a reply from Seungcheol blown it away. 

“Yes. Your whole existence is just a nuisance to me.” He blurted out before turning his heels, leaving him. 

“W-Wait hyung!” Mingming and Chan followed suit but as for Jihoon, he was halted by Joshua’s trembling voice. 

“Jihoon……” 

Curious, Jihoon turned his head around and only to be greeted by glassy eyed Joshua who’s obviously tried hard to smile even though tears already streamed down his cheek. 

“Please look after Seungcheol……?”

He never saw Joshua this devastated before because the older always smiles whenever and regardless so seeing him like this caught him off guard. 

“Jihoon hyung!” 

Unsure what to react on that, he just left the older when they called him. But at least he’s convinced that something did happen between Seungcheol and Joshua as to why Joshua seems so affected by Seungcheol’s words from before. For now, he chose to keep quiet, without siding anyone which is so unlikely rational of him.

“President?” Soonyoung who just exited from the school building spotted the president who just stood still in front of the school gate. “President! What are you doing— PRESIDENT???” What happened to you??” Immediately rushing to Joshua’s side, Soonyoung cupped his face, directing the older to look at him when he found him sobbing alone there. “Who did this to you??” 

Joshua quickly buried his face on the younger’s chest and continued sobbing. “He hates me…! He hates me so much…!!” 

“Who?” 

“Seungcheol… hates me…!” Joshua said in between his sob. As on cue, last night’s dream replayed in Soonyoung’s mind once again. But this time he figured out who the other guy was. 

_“Let’s break up.”_

_“Seungcheol why…?”_

_“We no longer know each other.”_

_“Don’t do this to me…! I still love you!”_

_“But I don’t.”_

_“Seungcheol! Seungcheol…!!”_

Wrapping his arms around the older in response, Soonyoung stroked his back tenderly as though comforting him. 

“You wanna talk about it, hyung?” Soonyoung’s gentle voice sounds like a whisper to Joshua but the latter was not ready to share it so he just shook his head as response. He was thankful enough his dongsaeng didn’t prod more and continued comforting him instead. 

“It’s okay hyung… I’m here with you…”


	5. Strongest ex-boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys involved in a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the due and here the latest chapter 
> 
> thanks for reading, leaving comments and kudos :)
> 
> warning: mentioned of violence

_5 years ago_

_Joshua was sitting under the shade of tree, reading a book. The wind blew smoothly with the leaves dancing in the air. It’s calming until somebody covered his eyes with both hands. “Guess who~?”_

_Hearing the familiar voice made Joshua’s lips curved into a smile. “Cheol.” Gently removing his hand from his eyes, he was met with a handsome curled raven hair Seungcheol before him. The latter was smiling brightly at him until he thought he would outshine the Sun._

_“Reading book again?” Joshua just hummed as response when Seungcheol moved to lay his head on the former’s lap. They stared at each other before Seungcheol broke it with a compliment as well caressing the other’s cheek fondly. “I like you a lot Shua-ya…”_

_“Me too.”_

Seungcheol abruptly opened his eyes to the blared sound of his alarm. Checking his surrounding groggily, he knows he’s just dreaming. “Tsk.” Clicking his tongue once, he finally opted to shut the alarm off. 

The awaited camp day finally arrived. The chosen students already gathered in front of the school gate early in the morning. For some reasons, other students also arrived unlikely earlier than usual. Well, obviously because their princes are about to leave them. 

“Kyaah~~!! Prince Jeonghan! Prince Jun! Prince Mingyu! Prince Seungkwan! You look handsome today!!” The fans squealed out loud.

“Hey, don’t scream! You might disturb the neighbourhood!” The teachers hissed but it won’t works until the aforementioned names themselves hushed them.

“Little lambs, it’s not good if neighbours hear it so can you please keep it down for us?” Jun said with his gentle yet mesmerizing voice which only shortened the fans’ lifespan (according to them).

“Yes, Prince Jun~!” They continued to squeal but in low tone. 

“Good~ morning~ Soonie~” Wonwoo tackled Soonyoung for a back-hug as he spotted the latter, making Soonyoung jumped slightly in surprise. 

“You sit with me later, okay?” Loosening the hug, Wonwoo sounded more to demanding instead of asking Soonyoung. The other male just scratched his nape to find an excuse before Wonwoo spoke again. “Joshua hyung can sit with Seokmin.” 

_Seokmin._ The aforementioned name made Soonyoung recalled the other day when he saw Joshua and Seokmin in suggestive position. After the tragedy regarding Seungcheol the other day, Soonyoung didn’t dare to pry more into that. It’s good enough that Joshua returned to smile on the next day because he can’t bear to see Joshua broke down like the other day once again. If Seokmin can make him smile again, guess he should support them. His unrequited love is small compare to heartbroken Joshua though deep inside he can hear his heart crackled. He smiled slightly before replying Wonwoo. “Sure.”

“Is everyone here?” The teacher on duty to escort them, Mr Yoo’s voice grabbed their attention now. 

“The delinquents plus Jisoo are not here yet~” Jeonghan announced. 

“I will contact President!” As on cue, Soonyoung volunteered to contact the older.

Mr Yoo nodded approval before turned to the Treasurer of Student Council next. “Dongjin, can you please contact Chan?” 

“Sure.” Dongjin instantly fished out his phone and scrolled his contact list. Shortly when he found his classmate’s name, he hit the call button. Surprisingly, Chan answered him after two rings. 

“Hello? Chan?” 

_“D-Dongjin? W-Why did you call?”_ Dongjin could hear the other guy flustered. 

“Teacher asked me to. Where are you and your friends? Everyone is already here waiting for you guys. I’d appreciate it if you make it fast.” 

_“I’m on my way with Mingming hyung!”_

_“Chan is so whipped~”_ Dongjin could also hear Mingming’s snicker on the other line. 

_“SHUT UP!”_ With that, the call ended, leaving the dumbfounded Dongjin. 

“How is it?” Mr Yoo asked in anticipation. 

“Chan is on his way with Mingming hyung.” 

“Are Seungcheol and Jihoon with them too?” 

“I don’t think so?” 

“Nevermind. Thank you for calling Chan. I will ask someone else to call—”

“There’s no need to call Jihoon hyung because I can sense him coming into our direction already, teacher!” Mingyu exclaimed and as on cue, Jihoon appeared with his visible bed hair, yawning. 

“See!” Mingyu said with his excited puppy face before skipped to the older happily. “Jihoon hyung~~!”

Jihoon who saw the taller comes towards his direction quickly halted his tracks. “Begone, evil spirit!” 

“That’s mean! I’m not an evil spirit!” The taller whined. 

“Good timing! Jihoon, can you please contact Seungcheol? We will depart soon and Seungcheol is still nowhere to be found.” Mr Yoo retorted. 

Obeying, Jihoon then fished out his phone, contacting Seungcheol. After fifth rings, he finally reached him. 

_“Yes… I’m near… though I look like a walking corpse right now…”_ Seungcheol mumbled on the other line with raspy voice before the younger could ask him. Jihoon could hear the background sound of ahjumma who was scolding her child for wetting the mattress. 

“‘kay.” Jihoon ended the call before turned to the teacher. “He’s nearby.” 

5 minutes later, Chan and Mingming finally arrived short-breath.

“What’s wrong with you two?” Jihoon questioned them. 

“Chan chased me.” Mingming panted. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. It’s too early to deal with them so he just diverted his attention somewhere else. His sight then darted to none other the vice president. He looks flustered as he keeps scrolling his phone.

“Teacher, I can’t reach President. He’s usually not like this.” The Vice President said in panic. Jihoon who happened to hear the conversation, reached for Mingming. 

“Have you guys see Seungcheol hyung on your way here?” 

“No? But we saw that President though.” Mingming replied after breathing proper oxygen. 

“You saw President? Is he fine??” Soonyoung who overheard their conversation interjected anxiously. They gave him a disapproving look before Jihoon butt in.

“Where is that president then?” 

“I think he’s behind us but I don’t know. He should be arrived by now supposedly.” Mingming shrugged his shoulders dismissively. “Why?”

“He didn’t answer my call which is so unlikely of him…” Soonyoung said worriedly. 

“Let’s wait for another 5 minutes and keep contacting him.” Mr Yoo then said to calm the boy.

They had waited for 10 minutes but not even their silhouette was been seen. By now, everyone already lined up to board the bus while Soonyoung kept pacing anxiously at the back of the line. 

“I’m worried. I will try to look for them, teacher! I promise I will be back!” Soonyoung exclaimed but as he began his tracks, he realized someone was running alongside him. 

“Seungcheol hyung should be nearby that ahjumma’s house. It’s just two minutes walking from here. Let’s go.” Jihoon stated with his straight face but Soonyoung knows Jihoon might be worried about Seungcheol too though he tried to be subtle about it. 

“We are going with you too!” The delinquent duo exclaimed but was being cut off by Jihoon. 

“No. You guys stay. I will inform if anything.” The duo just nodded obeying. 

“Okay, you two may go. Please inform us if anything. Be safe and get here quickly!” Mr Yoo finally gave them an approval. 

“Sure.” Thus, both Soonyoung and Jihoon rushed towards the said place nearby ahjumma’s place.

\-----

Meanwhile, something _expected_ did happen. Joshua was cornered by a group of delinquents at the alleyway. They have huge built which clearly towered slender body Joshua. 

“We saw you with Seungcheol and his men yesterday. So, how are you related to those trashes?” One of the guys suddenly asked. 

“I’m just their President of Student Council.” Joshua stated composedly.

The guy yanked Joshua’s collar and pinned him to the wall, making him winced in pain. “I know you are more than that. How about you spill it out so that I can let you go?” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Joshua said absentmindedly. 

“Joshua Hong Jisoo. You speak fluently in Korean right now until I forgot that you once came from abroad. Perhaps this scar will ring a bell?” The leader with a long scar on his forehead showed up and it abruptly hit Joshua. How could he forget _this guy_? Because of that scar, he and Seungcheol were forced to transfer school here. “Ryo…?”

“It finally comes to you, huh?” The guy named Ryo smirked. “Now, you will be the key to my revenge.” 

Joshua clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as recalled his past. 

“What’s wrong? Are you frustrated?” The guy chuckled evilly followed by the rest of his gang members.

“He won’t come no matter what you did to me. He’d preferred if I die…” Joshua blurted out much to the guy’s surprise.

“We will see about that.” Taking out a pocket knife from his pocket, Ryo pointed it to Joshua’s face. The latter flinched when the metal made a contact with his face. “Pretty face~ how about a little scar to brag?” he licked his upper lip with a smug face plastered on his face as he runs the metal on Joshua’s face. The latter already had his eyes closed, ready for any outcome before a familiar voice came into his mind. 

“Just fucking confronts me, trash. Don’t be such a coward ass that uses hostage to get into someone.” It’s none other Choi Seungcheol who had a furious look wears on his face. He was mad. Everyone can tell that. 

“I’ve told you, your white knight in shining armour will appear.” The guy snickered, drawing the knife back but only to head lock Joshua. 

“Ack!” Joshua winced as the guy choked him. 

“Listen here, Choi _fucking_ Seungcheol. I don’t fucking care about your threat as long as I got what I want.” He smirked as he slit Joshua’s cheek with the knife. Joshua jolted his in surprise as he felt a sharp pain when blood gush out from his cheek. 

“Revenge is this sweet, Seungcheol~” he licked the blood from the cheek which sent down a shiver to Joshua. That’s when his eyes caught Seungcheol’s furious face. Seungcheol had this expression plastered on his face as if he will kill anyone right now. The last time he saw that expression was 5 years ago when Ryo threw a rock to him until it bled because he can’t speak Korean fluently even though he’s Korean. Seungcheol was so mad and ended up beating the guy half-dead, leaving the scar on Ryo’s forehead which eventually forced both Seungcheol and Joshua to transfer school here. 

“No…! Don’t do it, Seungcheol……! He just wants to trigger your anger so that you will be expelled—”

Before Joshua could finish his sentence, Seungcheol already delivered a blow to the guy, making the guy winced in pain and thus releasing Joshua from his grasp. 

“Haha! You are still as strong as ever and not to mention more hot headed than before~” Ryo stood on his feet barely as he wiped his bleeding lips. “Do you know how much I suffer from this scar?” He pointed at the long scar on his forehead.

“I don’t fucking care.”

“Of course you don’t because you are a selfish asshole! YOU DON’T DESERVE TO LIVE!!” Ryo signalled his men to attack Seungcheol all at once. 

“Run.” Seungcheol managed to mutter to Joshua beforehand. The latter tilted his head up to Seungcheol before the older added again. “You will just be in my way.”

Joshua clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. “I don’t understand… If I’m a bother, why did you come and save me over and over again?!” He yanked Seungcheol’s collar exasperatedly with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

“HAHA! DIE, CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!!!!” Seungcheol managed to shove Joshua away before everything black out. The only thing Joshua heard was a scream of a very familiar voice. 

“President! Seungcheol hyung! Are you okay??” Soonyoung ran towards them. 

“S-Soonyoungie…?” Joshua realized that Ryo is now lying on the floor, holding a sharp pain on his stomach where Seungcheol’s currently trampling on. He then caught a glimpse of pink haired amongst the other guys, beating them as if it’s nothing. “Jihoon…? What’s happening…?” he asked in confusion. He was sure Ryo and his men were about to attack Seungcheol just now but how did the table has turned? When did Soonyoung and Jihoon appear? 

“Soonyoung, get away from here quickly. Bring him with you.” Seungcheol’s voice was demanding and Soonyoung quickly nodded obeying. “Got it.”

“BASTARD!! DON’T FUCKING LOOK AWAY!” Ryo caught Seungcheol’s leg and flipped him down harshly. 

“Seungcheol hyung!” Before Jihoon could rush to help Seungcheol, his hair was gripped tightly, making him groaned in pain. They proceed to beat the pink haired mercilessly. “Ack!!” 

Soonyoung hates fighting. It hurts and he can’t comprehend why people fought. He learned taekwondo before but he never practises it so it’s long forgotten. However, seeing Jihoon groaning in pain like that sparked something inside him. Unconsciously, his body acts on reflex to defend Jihoon from getting a punch. Joshua was long forgotten when the punch landed sorely on his face as his mind only occupied to protect Jihoon. 

Meanwhile, Ryo is still beating up Seungcheol when Joshua suddenly delivered his strong punch against his face. “DON’T YOU DARE TO TOUCH SEUNGCHEOL WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!!” He snapped. 

By now, everyone halted their movements and darted their sight to the president. Before the bad guys could react to it, Seungcheol chuckled lowly before wiped his swollen lips and stood. Jihoon followed suits, cracking his knuckles and neck. They pulled both Joshua and Soonyoung towards them respectively before delivering their deadly blow towards the bad guys. Joshua and Soonyoung could only witness the delinquent duo beat them up. 

Out of nowhere, the siren abruptly halted their tracks, making them clicked their tongue in annoyance. 

“Run.” Seungcheol announced as he grabbed Joshua’s wrist simultaneously, dragging him away. Jihoon nodded before opted to carry Soonyoung bridal style, ignoring the opposition from the other. 

“H-Hey! Put me down!!” 

“Idiot is slow both physically and mentally so don’t complain. It will be bad if we get caught too.” 

“W-Whatt!??” Jihoon didn’t waste any longer before sprinting, catching up with Seungcheol and Joshua. Frowning, Soonyoung didn’t protest more and just let the younger carries him as he wraps his hand around his neck for better position. He knows it’s futile to argue with the Lee Jihoon. He then can’t help but to stare at Jihoon’s profile. _Is he always this handsome up-close?_ Something fluttered inside him when he thought about it.

“I swear I will kiss you if you keep staring at me like that.” Jihoon said nonchalantly without looking at him, making him snapped from his trance red face. 

_Damn Lee Jihoon._

When the police surrounded the place, only the bad guys are lying sorely there. Some are trying to get away until the blue halted them. 

“Don’t move! Drop your weapon! Raise your hand and turn around!” The blue warned and immediately arrest them. 

“DAMN YOU!! WE STILL HAVE AN UNSETTLED BUSINESS, CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!!!” 

“Get in!” The police officer yelped as he pushed the villains inside the car. 

\-----

“What happened to you guys??” Mr Yoo gasped when he saw the four boys with bruise all over panted exhaustedly in front of him. Everyone else already boarded the bus but they immediately hopped off when they saw those four. 

“We get into—”

“Dogs. A group of dogs chased us, teacher!” Joshua cut Soonyoung off from spilling the truth. The younger then nodded accordingly. “Yeah…” 

“Oh gosh. I will get Doctor Lee to treat you guys then.” 

“I will accompany Soonyoung!” Wonwoo volunteered.

“Yeah! I will accompany Jihoon hyung!” Mingyu on the side said loudly. 

“No. Only these four will go to infirmary. The rest of you please board the bus. I will be back shortly.” Though Mingyu and Wonwoo still try to oppose but they have to obey Mr Yoo’s order regardless. 

“I will be fine, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung flashed his trademark smile at the younger before trailed behind Mr Yoo to infirmary. Wonwoo just smiled in return. 

“At least Soonyoung talked to you…” Jun patted Wonwoo’s shoulder in assurance. “…compare to certain someone.” He chuckled when he motioned to frustrated Mingyu. 

“Arghhh! Jihoon hyung didn’t even glance at me!!” Mingyu whined and stomped his feet in frustration. 

Wonwoo snorted and shook his head in disbelief. “Mingyu-ya, do you think Jihoon will look at you if you act cute like that~?” he walked past the taller and boarded the bus. 

“I don’t act cute!” Mingyu frowned but followed the older into the bus. “We should really think a way now, Wonwoo hyung!” 

“Yeah, _you_ should.”

“It’s _us_!”

Something flickers inside Jun’s brain when he watched both his friends Mingyu and Wonwoo back and forth. He’s humming happily along his way into the bus. 

\------

“Oh my! What’s wrong with you four?” Doctor Lee gasped in surprise seeing four familiar faces on the doorstep. 

“Dogs chased them.” Mr Yoo spoke on behalf. “I’m sorry but can you treat them faster because we are already late 30 minutes from the schedule. I’m afraid we won’t arrive there on time.”

From the bruises, she instantly knows that they earned it from fighting but she can’t possibly tell it to Mr Yoo because one of the students happened to be her nephew too. 

“You don’t have to worry about them, Mr Yoo. I will personally drive them there later once I treat their injuries. You can depart with the rest.” She then offers him her warm yet convincing smile.

“Is that really okay for you?” 

“Yup. I will talk to Principal later and please do tell the organizer there that four of them will be slightly late.” 

“Sure! Thanks a lot, Doctor Lee! I shall get going then!”

“Yeah. Take care~” Shortly when Mr Yoo disappeared, she threw them a scandalized look. “Care to explain, gentlemen?” her voice is soft yet firm at the same time. 

“Dogs—”

“I’ve got myself into trouble so Seungcheol, Soonyoungie and Jihoon saved me as they happened to be there.” Joshua began. She hummed as she got the antiseptics ready on her hand. She then motioned them to sit and looked over the cuts on Joshua’s face first. 

“They are using knives too? That’s harsh of them.” She applied the antiseptics on his face, making him winced in pain. 

“Hopefully they will get caught— Ow! Hey!” Soonyoung’s words died down when a bag of ice was pressed on his cheek. Tilting his head up slightly, his eyes met Jihoon’s. The younger had a blank expression plastered on him which made Soonyoung stared intensely at him _once again_. 

Of course it doesn’t go unnoticed by the younger as he pressed the ice against him harder, making him winced once again. “OW!! HEY! What do you think you are doing!?”

“AHEM!” Doctor Lee purposely cleared her throat to gain their attention. “IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT, GO OUTSIDE. PLUS, I’VE ALREADY SAID THIS BEFORE TO YOU THAT I WON’T TREAT YOU IF YOU FIGHT AGAIN. SO, OFF YOU GO.” She chased both of them out, shutting the door closed before them. Seungcheol and Joshua just gulped in fear. 

“See! This is your fault!” Soonyoung hissed. 

“That is what you got for staring.” Soonyoung immediately looked away with a slight blush as he recalled why he stared intensely at the pink head. “No, I’m not…”

Unamused with the reaction given, Jihoon shortened their gap. “Spill or I will kiss you again.”

Surely it caught the older off-guard as he already flustered unnecessarily. “W-Well… you…” he stuttered. 

“You what?” Getting impatient, Jihoon kicked his shin. 

“Ow! Seriously you kicked me again? Ergh…!” Soonyoung grunted before rolling his eyes and placed his hand on top of Jihoon’s head as though he’s patting him. “You still have a strand of hair up from your bed hair…” he brushed it for the younger. “Seriously, why are you always so grumpy?”

“…though you look cool back then…” Soonyoung unconsciously blurted it out the last part with a pout. 

Jihoon.exe. has frozen in shock. The last part of Soonyoung’s sentence kept replaying like a broken record inside his brain. Jihoon was too immersed with Soonyoung’s words until he forgot how to breathe until the older pointed it out for him. 

“Jihoon? Are you okay?” He waved his hand in front of the spaced-off delinquent and tilted his head slightly in concern. “Hey.” It did snap the younger from his trance though.

“Fool.” Was the only thing blurted out from him before he stomped on the older’s feet and pushed past him. 

“W-Wha?? Hey!” 

For the first time ever, Jihoon ignored him because damn, there’s no way he would let the taller see his red face. His steps started to match his fast beating heart and before he knew it, he ran away from the older. 

“Jihoon!? Hey! LEE JIHOON!??” 

\-----

After they are done with the treatment, Doctor Lee drives them to Busan as promised. Jihoon takes the shotgun seat, still giving Soonyoung a cold shoulder while the trio took the backseat with Joshua in the centre. The atmosphere was heavy so she opted to switch on the radio. _Crush_ by _David Archuleta_ was played.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know 

She realized that her nephew suddenly tensed up at the song. She wants to laugh on how red his face was. As for Jihoon, the lyrics somehow were mocking him but he chose to play it cool though he’s a blushing mess when he’s recalling on how Soonyoung looks like when he stared at the older. 

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush? 

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
Are you holding back like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy 

The chorus keeps repeating until the end and she found three of them on the backseat already drifted off to their dreamland through her rear-view mirror. Joshua has his head tilted on Seungcheol’s shoulder as well as Seungcheol while Soonyoung leaned against the window, sleeping soundly. What she missed is Seungcheol’s hand that finds its way to Joshua’s hand, lacing their fingers together. 

She smiled at the sight and turned slightly to her side, watching her wide awake emotionally frustrated nephew. “Soonyoung is a good guy. No wonder you are so whipped towards him.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” Even so, he doesn’t deny it as he truthfully whipped for a God creation named Kwon Soonyoung though he would never admit it openly in front of the said person. She giggled and began to repeat the part in the song. 

_“Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you~ you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized~ and I've just got to know~”_

Jihoon grunted and ran his hand against his hair in frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~  
> kudos if you like it and lemme hear your thoughts~ :D
> 
> P/S: soonhoonist is well fed recently <3


End file.
